A Night on Blackwood Mountain
by crossoverking39
Summary: In their search for Eve, Sam and Dean investigate the mysterious Blackwood Mountain. Once they get there, they find themselves trapped on the mountain and hopelessly outnumbered, so they must team up with a group of teenagers in order to survive the night.
1. Chapter 1

In a small fast-food place in northern Idaho, Sam was reading a news report on his laptop. It was about their latest case, although of course the article never mentioned them. The police were calling it the suicide of a grave robber/ cannibal, since they found a body with his head hacked off and a bunch of half-eaten corpses in the closet. Sam wondered how they thought he cut his own head off. That ghoul's head had taken three good swipes with a machete to come off.

He looked up from his laptop as Dean approached with a bag of food in one hand and his phone in the other. "Alright, we'll look into it. Bye." Dean finished his conversation as he plopped the food on the table and sat down. He hung up the phone, and Sam asked, "Who was that?"

"Bobby," Dean answered. "He thinks he might have a lead on this Mother of All thing."

"Well, I'm game. What is it?"

"According to Bobby there's this mountain called Blackwood Mountain. Completely normal until the 60's."

"What happened in the 60's?"

"Mining accident. Some of the miners were trapped in a rock fall, but some of them were never found. Ever since, whenever people go up that mountain, some of them die."

"I dunno, we've only been seeing the weird stuff for about a year. If this stuff started in the 60's, do you really think it has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know, but we don't have any better leads right now."

"I guess you're right. Where is this mountain anyway?"

"Oh, this trip is going international, Sammy. It's in Calgary, Canada. Like that place didn't have it bad enough already."

Sam snorted. "Yeah. Well, looks we're going to have to break out the passports again. Lucky for you Dean, it's only about five hours away by car. No planes this time."

"Thank God," Dean replied, unwrapping a sausage biscuit and digging in.

"Dang, these people are loaded." Dean whistled in appreciation.

Sam and Dean stood on the front porch of the Washington family mansion. They owned most of the mountain including a ski lodge, and their twin daughters had been the last two victims of the mountain. They hoped to get some good info about the mountain, under the guise of putting together a magazine article about the mountain for Adventure Retreats Monthly. Dean rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later a woman opened the door. She looked to be in her late forties, and her long black hair reached about halfway down her dark blue cocktail dress.

"Um, hello. We're doing a magazine article on Blackwood mountain, and we were wondering if you would mind answering a few questions about it," Sam explained.

"Oh, of course!" the woman exclaimed. "I don't have long, I need to leave for a charity dinner soon, but I have time for a few questions until then. I'm Mrs. Washington." She offered her hand to them.

Sam shook her hand. "I'm Sam Meredith, and this is my partner for the article…"

"Dean Wright," Dean introduced himself, shaking her proffered hand.

"Well, Sam and Dean, come on in," Mrs. Washington invited them.

Moments later, the three of them were seated on leather couches around a fancy glass coffee table.

"Okay…" Sam pretended to consult his notepad. "How long have you owned the mountain?"

"Oh, about five years ago. Nobody seemed to want it, so we got a fairly good price for it, and we still had plenty of money left to convert the old hotel into a ski lodge."

Sam wrote that information down in his notepad. "You say nobody seemed to want it. Do you have any idea why that would be?"

"Well, there was this one man. He was apparently warning everybody that it was dangerous to build on the mountain, something about it being sacred to his forefathers."

"And you built there anyway?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course. I mean, the mountain couldn't be any more dangerous than any other mountain, could it?"

"Well, there was that terrible accident that was… just coming up on one year ago, isn't it?" Sam had already done some research on the mountain on the way up, and he had read all the news reports about the accident.

"Oh yes, Hannah and Beth," Mrs. Washington wavered. She seemed to fighting back tears. "It was a terrible thing. Nothing to do with the mountain though, just a horrible accident."

Dean cut in. "If I may, was there anything strange going on the night of the accident?"

Mrs. Washington sniffled. "Oh, I wasn't there. It just the kids and a bunch of their friends. Josh was drunk the whole time and doesn't remember anything, and the other kids were just too emotional to make any sense."

"I see," Dean nodded. "Has anyone been up to the lodge since the accident?"

"No, but Josh organized a little one-year anniversary party up the lodge for tonight."

Sam had been examining his notes, but his head jerked up. "What? They're going up on the mountain tonight?"

"Yes, it was Josh's idea. His psychiatrist said it will be a good way for him to get some closure. He's invited everyone who was there last year."

Sam and Dean gave each other a quick glance. Sam quickly wound up the meeting. "Alright, thank you for your time, Mrs. Washington. That's all we needed." As they were walking out of the door, a limo pulled up in front of the house. Sam and Dean barely noticed Mrs. Washington enter the limo as they rushed back to the Impala.

As they drove down the lonely forest road, Dean asked, "Who on earth has an anniversary party for someone's death? Especially at the same exact place they died?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Although did you hear Mrs. Washington mention that this Josh character had a psychiatrist? Perhaps he didn't take the accident very well."

Dean snorted. "Well that's just great. Not only do we have a monster to deal with, but we also have save some fruit-cake and his friends. Speaking of which, do you have any idea what we're up against?"

Sam consulted his notes again. "I've two theories right now. I'm guessing that the miners from the mining accident got pretty hungry down there."

"Like cannibalism hungry? You think we've got a Wendigo?"

"Yep. I mean, it's cold and isolated, which is where most Wendigoes live."

"Great. You said you had two theories?"

"Yeah. I did a little digging into the mining company that had the accident. And get this. The company knew the mine was dangerous, and made them keep mining anyway. So if someone complained that it was dangerous, and then got killed by a rock fall…"

"I'd be pretty pissed off. So we might have a vengeful spirit haunting the mine?"

"Yep. That about sums it up." Sam looked up and noticed a large gate on the side of the road. "Wait, is that the place?"

"Looks like it." Dean pulled over about a hundred feet away from the gate. They both got out, and Sam grabbed the already loaded duffel bag. He had packed their pistols, two sawn-off shotguns, regular and salt ammo, and two homemade flamethrowers. They had also bought winter jackets and hats for the occasion, a decision he was already glad of. It was early February in Canada, and the forecast gave a 70% chance of winter storms.

Suddenly, the road behind them was lit up by headlights. "Dean!" Sam called, pointing in that direction. Dean looked and saw the headlights, and promptly ran around to the other side of the car and ducked down. Sam and Dean watched from behind the Impala as a bus drove past and stopped at the gate. A young girl got off the bus, and the bus immediately pulled out. She stood staring the gate for a minute, then lifted up the latch and walked through to the lodge. Dean looked at Sam. "Well, let's follow her up!" The brothers got up and quietly went through the gate onto Blackwood mountain.

Once they were through the gate, they found a much larger iron gate, set in a stone wall. A note on the latch signed 'Chris' proclaimed the gate to be busted and suggested climbing over. Dean went first, then Sam tossed the duffel bag over and climbed over himself. As they headed down the path, Dean noticed something. "Hey Sam, check it out."

"What is it?" Sam asked, walking over.

"It's a plaque about some Native American belief that butterflies tell the future or something," Dean explained.

"Okay," Sam shrugged. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Do you think maybe there's some Native American hoodoo going on around the place? You know, the whole curse whoever invades this land type stuff?"

"Maybe. That would explain why it only works on people on the mountain."

"So now we have three theories to go on."

Sam shrugged. "I guess so."

The pair continued along the path and quickly found a small cable car station. "Oh no," Dean said. "Do not tell me we're going to have to go up on that thing."

Sam looked around. "I don't see any other way up, unless you want to go extreme rock climbing. So, yeah, I guess we're going to have to go up on that thing."

"Crap," Dean muttered, while Sam opened the door and went inside. Dean followed him in. Sam studied a console on the side of the room. "Looks like we're going to need a key to get this thing started."

"Like this key?" Dean asked smugly, holding up a small keychain with a single key and a tag that read 'Cable Car.'

Sam looked up in astonishment. "Where did you find that?" he asked incredulously.

Dean leaned over and put the key in the lock, then turned it with a click. All the lights on the console lit up. "On a bulletin board at the Washington's mansion."

Sam stared at him. "Dude. You just took it?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. Looked like it might come in handy. And it did." He pressed the button to start up the cable car. He turned toward the door and slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Come on Sammy, we got an incredibly freaky cable car ride to catch." Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean onto the cable car.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chris trudged up the path from the cable car station to the lodge, he thought about what he had told Sam in the cable car about the butterfly effect. He thought about how when you thought about all the choices that had to be made for something to happen, how unlikely that something seemed. And yet, despite those odds, Hannah and Beth were still dead. Everyone said missing, since no bodies had been found, but Chris knew that no one could have survived on the mountain for a whole year. He thought about what choices could have different and caused Hannah and Beth to survive. The obvious one was that stupid prank. He hadn't been sure about it at first, but everyone had assured him it would be great. That, combined with the fact that Ashley was participating, was enough to get him in. And yet, as he thought, would not doing the prank have enough to stop their death? If they had decided against the prank, would something else have gotten the sisters outside to their death? Chris found that thought particularly unsettling.

At that point, they arrived at the lodge. Christ was relieved to have a reason to discontinue his current train of thought. Josh was already there, and as he turned around he saw Matt and Ashley coming up the path. Matt seemed seriously grumpy about something, but Chris barely noticed. He was more focused on Ashley. Every time he saw her his heart just started flopping around. He turned away, afraid that Ashley would be able to see that he was thinking about her from his expression. He tried to focus his mind, and just act natural. He studied Ashley out of the corner of his eye and observed from her posture and her tone as she replied to Josh's greeting that she was thinking about something. Considering what had happened the last time she was here, Chris was pretty sure what she was thinking about, and decided to leave her alone. Instead, he walked over to Josh to say hey.

"Man, I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it," he started. Even though he had been lost in thought on the way up, his legs still burned from the difficult walk.

"Oh yeah?" Josh replied. "It feels the same to me."

"Oh, come on. You grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking."

"I guess that's true," Josh acknowledged.

Chris went to check his phone before remembering that there was no cell service on the mountain. "Hey, when are you going to get some cell towers up here? I'm already getting withdrawals."

Josh grinned as he put his hands in his pockets. "If you've got a spare million lying around, then I can fix you right up."

Chris made a big show of searching his pockets, then jokingly replied, "Oh, you know what? I think I left it in my other jacket."

"Sure you did."

As they talked, Chris and Josh had been walking up the stairs to the front door, and their conversation took a different direction as they reached the top.

"We going to get this show on the road?" Chris asked.

"Of course," Josh replied. He took out a key and inserted into the lock. No matter how hard he turned it, however, it refused to move. Josh groaned.

"What is it? Ice in the lock?" Chris inquired.

"What else?" Josh replied.

Chris considered the dilemma. "Is there another way in?"

"Yes, they're all locked, and I only have the key to this one."

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be some way we can in. An open window or something." Chris suggested.

Josh turned around to look at him. "You mean break in?" he asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't think it counts if you own the place."

"Only if I don't report you," Josh joked.

There was an awkward pause, and Josh asked, "Well, are we breaking in or what, Cochise?"

Josh and Chris walked around to the side of the house, looking for an alternate way in. Chris noticed a glass axe case, but the glass was broken and the axe missing. He briefly wondered where the axe was now, but then he noticed a cracked window, with a handy cabinet nearby. He went behind it and started pushing. "Hey, you going to help?"

Josh grabbed the other side and started pulling. "Looks like we got ourselves a thinker."

Once the cabinet was under the window, Chris climbed up and rolled through the window. Unfortunately, it was a fairly high window, and Chris fell all the way to the floor. He gasped as he felt the air escape from his lungs.

"You okay?" Josh called from outside.

Chris groaned as he got up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I probably should have paid more attention in climbing class."

Josh looked confused for a second. "You mean gym?"

"Yeah." The small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling suddenly shattered, causing Chris to jump. "Um, did I do that?"

Josh looked at the lightbulb. "I don't think so. Here, take this," he said, tossing Chris a lighter. Chris flicked it open. "Oh wait, I got a great idea," Josh told him. "I'm pretty sure I got a thing of deodorant in one of the bathrooms."

Chris was confused. "What does deodorant have anything to do with it?"

"It's a spray can," Josh explained.

Realization dawned on Chris. "Oh, you mean like we used to do to those little plastic army men?"

Josh nodded. "Yep, the ones we melted. Just point it at the lock, spray through the flames, and presto, no more ice."

"Sounds cool."

"Okay, so I got some other stuff I need to check on, you up for exploring the house in the dark?"

Chris shrugged. "Not really, but I guess I will anyway."

Josh saluted him. "Godspeed, pilgrim," he said, then his face disappeared from view.

Chris held his lighter up, trying to get a better view of his surroundings. In doing so, he noticed a small wooden carving lying on the floor. Mr. Washington had some weird interests, but Chris was pretty sure none of them involved wooden carvings. As he bent down to examine it, he noticed it looked like a section of a pole, and that it had traces of brown dye on it. It also seemed to be the back of the carving, so he picked it up and turned it over to see the front. It turned out to be about the same as the back, but it had a strangely shaped hole. As soon as he noticed the hole, he suddenly got a pounding headache. As he closed his eyes from the pain, an onslaught of images burst across his vision. The only one he could make out was of a girl surrounded by fire. As he watched, the girl caught on fire and collapsed dead on the floor. Any clue to the girl's identity was obscured by the fire. At that point the headache disappeared as suddenly as it had come. "What the crap was that?" he muttered to himself. He quickly stood up and decided that he had wasted enough time down here.

Chris quickly found the master bath on the second floor. The bathroom had a surprising number of cabinets, but he finally found the deodorant in the cabinet under the sink. As he reached in to grab it though, a whirlwind of fur and teeth suddenly erupted from the cabinet, bowling Chris over as rushed out the bathroom door. Chris swore as he picked himself up. He did not appreciate being scared like that, but he was glad no one else had been there to see it. He grabbed the deodorant and ran back down to the front door. One quick burst of flame later, and the door was unlocked. Chris opened to find that Mike and Jessica had shown up while he was inside, and that Josh was back from whatever stuff he had been checking out. "Ta da," he proclaimed, stepping aside so they could come in. Suddenly, a familiar streak of fur dashed past Chris and out the door, causing him to jump aside, along with Sam and Ashley, who had been closest to the door. "What was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Chris answered, "but it's not the first time I've seen it."

"I think it might be a wolverine," Ashley spoke up.

"Well, whatever it was, hopefully we've seen the last of it," Chris declared.

As the rest of his friends came in, Chris hoped that they could finally start having some fun without any more scares.

 **A/N: Yeah, good luck on that one, Chris. Anyway, once again, I do not own Until Dawn, Supernatural, or any of the characters found in either.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean leaned against the back of the lodge. He had already searched the entire outside for EMF, sulphur, and blood and come up with nothing. A sudden noise caused Dean to go for his pistol, but before he could get to it, he saw Sam coming out of the woods. Relaxing, he asked Sam, "You find anything.?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"A whole bunch of nada. I mean, why are we even here? We should be checking out the mine."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure everything was cool up here. If both of us found nothing, these kids should be fine as long as they stay in the lodge."

Before Sam had even finished his sentence, they heard the front door open and voices from the front porch. Quietly, the brothers walked around to the side of the house so they could hear what was being said.

" – have to fire up the generator so you can see the way to the guest cabin," came a male voice.

"Gotcha." Another male voice. "Come on Jess, let's get going."

"Well that's just great," Dean muttered under his breath, as the guy and a girl – Dean assumed she was the 'Jess' that had just been referred to – followed a path that led into the woods.

"I didn't find any guest cabin," Sam informed him. "We should follow them and check it out. Seems like the kind of place some vengeful spirit DNA might be stashed."

Dean was about to agree, but he was interrupted by the front door opening again. It was a different boy and girl this time, talking quietly with each other. Dean only managed to make out, "- leave your bag at the cable car station, Em?" Dean sighed. "What, did they decide to play a game of let's-see-how-much-we-can-split-up?" Sam didn't answer, and Dean turned to look at him. "Hey Sammy, what're you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking, I searched the cable car station and the path after everyone was up at the lodge, and I didn't see any bag."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "You think someone, or something, hid her bag so she would head back to the cable car?"

"Bingo."

Dean nodded. "Alright, you go with Ambush Bait back to the cable car, I'll take the two lovebirds."

Sam nodded and headed off in the direction of the cable car, while Dean followed the path that led into the woods.

Dean caught up with the couple after about five minutes. At first he tried to stay behind them, but he soon grew tired of it. He was as much a fan of flirting as the next guy, but these two were just repeating the same old stuff, and they weren't even being subtle about it. On the plus side though, Dean found out the girl's name was indeed Jessica and that the guy's name was Mike. When they stopped to take a selfie, Dean gave up. He snuck around them and followed the path forward. At one point he had to climb over a huge fallen tree, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He also passed by a small shed. It seemed abandoned, and came up zero on EMF and sulphur. After about ten minutes he arrived at the guest cabin. He searched for EMF and sulphur, but once again came up empty-handed. He figured Sam would still be awhile, so he elected to stick around. Who knew, maybe this cabin was a different ambush bait. Those two were obviously itching to be alone together. He found a group of bushes that offered a good view of the cabin and still had enough leaves to provide decent cover.

As soon as he had settled in, Mike and Jessica arrived. Something must have scared them, since they were running as hard as they could and swearing up a storm. As they ran past his hiding spot, Jess's phone fell out of her hand and landed within arm's reach of Dean's hiding place. Jess didn't notice, and after a few seconds fumbling with the key, they entered the cabin and slammed the door behind them. They apparently got over their scare fairly swiftly, as it only took a few minutes for the warm glow of a fire to radiate from the windows. Dean watched as Mike closed the front shutters. Dean silently reached out and took the phone. Taking care not to leave any fingerprints, he considered what to do with it. He couldn't just knock on the door and return it; this was private property. They'd probably call the cops on him, and successful hunts rarely happened in a jail cell. He briefly considered simply chucking it through the window, but as he thought about it, he decided it was a pretty good idea. If Sam had been there, he would have said they shouldn't scare the kids needlessly, but they were already scared, and would probably end up scared again if they kept wandering off on their own, so why the hell not? Dean pulled his arm back and chucked the phone at the side window.

The window shattered, and Dean could the shocked gasps from inside the cabin. A few seconds later Jessica threw open the front door and started yelling into the empty woods. She had apparently taken the phone as a sign that one of the others had followed them to 'mess up their fun.' As Jess continued ranting, Dean's sharp eyes noticed another pair of eyes in the woods behind Jess. She finally finished her tirade and went back inside, slamming the door behind her. The pair of eyes came out of the woods, allowing Dean to see what it really was. It was clearly a Wendigo, but it was slightly different from the last one he had encountered. This one walked around like Spider-Man climbed a building, if Spider-Man lost his clothes and took up cannibalism. Dean had had barely enough time to process this when the Wendigo thrust its arms through the window in the door and grabbed someone from the other side, who immediately started screaming. As the Wendigo pulled the person out through the window, Dean recognized Jessica in the creature's grip. The creature wasted no time; it immediately dragged Jess into the woods. The entire abduction had only taken thirty seconds. As soon as the Wendigo had vanished from view, Mike burst out of the cabin holding an electric lantern and a rifle. He noticed the drag marks in the snow, and promptly followed them into the woods, yelling Jess's name. Dean sighed. "Here we go," he muttered to himself, as he got up and followed Mike into the woods.

 **A/N: Well, that didn't take long. All right, I do not own Supernatural, Until Dawn, or Spider-Man/Marvel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was terrified. He had been unsettled when Jessica's phone came through the window, but it was nothing like the terror that now coursed through his veins. Someone – or something- had pulled Jess out through a freaking window, and was now apparently dragging her through the woods. The whole situation seemed so unlikely, his first thought was that Jessica was trying to scare him again. But her screams of terror were all too real. Mike came to quick halt as he came to where the path curved around a ten-foot drop. Without thinking, Mike abandoned the path and slid down the rocky incline. Now that he was off of the path, he was constantly having to swerve around trees and duck under branches. Despite the fact that he was running toward an extremely dangerous unknown threat, Mike didn't even consider his safety. He probably would have gone after Jess just because she was his girlfriend. But now, after she had just opened up to him, he couldn't just leave her. She obviously trusted him. Right now her only thought was probably that he was coming for her no matter what, and so he would.

Mike came up to a cliff. Jessica's yells had grown faint, and he looked around desperately for any sign of her. Finding nothing, he pulled the rifle off of his back and used the scope as a telescope. He quickly found Jessica crawling at the bottom of the cliff. His heart leapt when he saw that she had gotten away from her captor. But even as he watched, something grabbed her by the foot and started dragging her off again. Mike reshouldered the rifle and slid down the cliff, grabbing a branch along the way to slow his descent. Soon he came to a river. The bridge was gone, but what was left of the bridge had blocked several oil drums from continuing on downstream. He leaped across the drums like stepping stones and kept running. After a few minutes, he came to a full-sized cliff. It was right near the mine, so there were some wooden platforms along the side of the cliff for the miners to get around. Mike tossed the lantern down onto one of the platforms, then dropped down himself. Jess's frantic screams suddenly became echoey, meaning she had been dragged into the mines. Mike ran into the mines. He noticed that her screams had gotten louder; that meant she was close! He put on an extra burst of speed as he rushed along the old mining paths. The screams led him to a large double door. He ran straight through it and found Jessica lying still on an old mining cage elevator. "Jess!" He knelt down to check on Jess. She had a ton of small cuts all over her body, and her clothes were barely still in one piece. Blood streamed down from a gash on her forehead. Mike worried that she was dead, but before he could panic, Jess dazedly raised her head. "Mike?" she said in a barely audible voice.

"Jess!" Mike repeated as he moved to help her up. But as he reached toward her, he brushed a hanging chain. That was enough to knock the precariously balanced elevator from its resting place, and Mike watched in horror as Jessica and elevator plummeted out of sight. He gaped at where Jess had been just a moment ago, then he decided that if he couldn't save Jess, he would avenge her. Looking around, he noticed the shape of a head several stories up. He pulled the rifle off his shoulder and took aim. He fired, but it apparently missed, as the head ducked down, then came back up and moved away. "Oh, you are not getting away from me that easy."

Mike gritted his teeth and started to climb the outside of the elevator shaft. At one point the metal plate he was holding fell off, but Mike managed to grab another hand hold before he fell. Once at the top, he headed in the direction he seen the head before. About a hundred feet in front of him, he saw a garage door descending. Figuring that the murderer must be shutting it behind him, Mike automatically dashed over and slid under the door right as it shut, Indiana Jones style. He stood up and looked around, noticing a large iron gate. As the fog shifted, Mike saw that the gate led to some humungous ruin. As Mike stared at this new building, he realized that there was a lot going on on this mountain that he didn't know about.

Sam had been following the couple, whose names he had found to be Matt and Emily, for almost half an hour now, and nothing remotely supernatural had happened. They had walked straight back to the cable car station, looked for the bag, and come up with nothing. While this strengthened Sam's theory that something had taken it, it seemed he had been mistaken about the ambush part. They were now almost back to the lodge, and the couple was still debating about what had happened to the bag. Sam was about fifty feet behind them, hidden by the trees. Suddenly the pair stopped talking and focused on the same direction, as if they had heard something. Sam raised his pistol and aimed in the same direction. After a few seconds, another boy and girl ran up. Sam sighed with relief and put his pistol away. As he looked back to the foursome, he noticed the new arrivals seemed to be panicking, and was that blood all over the new girl's coat? Sam crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"Calm down," Emily was saying. "Where's Josh?"

"He… he's dead," the guy panted out.

"WHAT?" Emily responded. "What are you talking about?"

"I… he was… there was a maniac, and a giant sawblade, and it was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do and I killed him! I killed him, it's all my fault…" The guy's already panicked state grew worse as he tried to explain what had happened. Josh was the Washington's son, the one whose sister's had died last year. That, combined with the fact that he claimed to have a maniac, made Sam think there was probably a vengeful spirit around. Maybe it was fixed on people who came to the mountain, and was focusing on the Washingtons because they had actually built on it.

As the foursome's conversation continued, they eventually decided that Matt and Emily would go set up the cable car so they could leave, and the other two would go back and wait at the lodge. Sam sighed with relief. The two kids had come from the wrong direction to have been attacked at the lodge, which meant that wasn't the place the spirit was haunting. Since those two were fine, Sam decided to continue following Matt and Emily, make sure they got everyone off the mountain alright. This case would be so much easier if they didn't have to worry about innocent kids getting murdered. Sam sighed as he started to traverse the same path for the fourth time that night.

 **A/N: I do not own Until Dawn, Supernatural, or Indiana Jones.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Matt and Emily headed back to the cable car, Matt's mind was a blur. How could a murdering psycho be on the mountain? The only way up was the cable car, and Josh had been adamant on them keeping it locked tight. And yet Ashley was covered in blood, and Chris and she seemed too shaken up to have been making it up. Maybe the psycho had rock-climbed up the mountain the hard way earlier and waited for them to show up. Not very practical, but since when were psychos known for their practicality?

As they reached the top of a hill, Matt's conjectures were interrupted by the sight of the cable car station. As they approached, Matt noticed a large axe sticking in the door, like someone had tried to chop their way through it. Fortunately, the door still firmly blocked access to the station. Figuring it would be nice to have a weapon with a psycho on the loose, he pried it out of the door. Emily noticed and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Hack the door down!"

Matt didn't particularly like this plan. It would probably be really loud, and they couldn't lock the psycho out if the door was in pieces. He also felt kind of bad about wrecking the Washington's property, especially since they were now childless, if what Chris said about Josh dying was true. He looked around and noticed a window hanging open. "Or we could go in there," he suggested, pointing at the window. Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I could probably fit my lip balm in there. You couldn't get in there."

"I couldn't, but you could," Matt offered. "I've seen you fit into some pretty tight jeans."

"That's different."

"Come on, I'll help you." Matt knew Emily didn't like going with other people's ideas, even if they were more practical, so he figured his best bet was being really nice about it and not gloating afterward. And it seemed to be working.

"Alright," Emily conceded. "Boost me up."

Matt boosted her up through the window, and after a few minutes of Emily running into things in the dark and swearing, she got the door open and let Matt in. Using the light through the open door, Matt quickly found a light switch and flipped it on. The sight that awaited him was not pleasant. The bookshelves and filing cabinets had been knocked over, with their contents strewn across the floor. Only the larger pieces of furniture had been left alone, and the walls were filled with various threats, DIE being a prominent one. They were written in large, red, dripping letters, that looked disturbingly like blood. Emily gasped. "What the hell happened here? We were just here a few minutes ago!"

Matt shuddered. "This must have just happened." He moved over to the cable car controls. The console was bolted to the floor, so it hadn't been knocked over. Surprisingly, it seemed untouched by the apparent rampage. Unfortunately, when Matt turned the key to turn on the cable car, nothing happened. A quick check of the fuse box revealed why: all the fuses were missing. He considered finding a manual override, since it was downhill, but as he turned to look for one, he noticed the cable car a few yards down the line. "Looks like we're not going that way," he said. "The fuses are gone, and the cable car is all the way out there."

"What are we going to do? Emily moaned.

Matt looked around the pillaged station for a few minutes. He mostly just found various cable car inspection certificates and maintenance procedures, but he eventually noticed a large frame that had fallen behind a file cabinet. He pulled it up and realized it was a map of the mountain. One thing in particular caught his eye.

"Look Em, there's a fire tower," he called over his shoulder. Emily came over to look at the map.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked.

"Maybe they have a radio where we can get help. And if they don't, we'll at least have a good place to hide from the psycho." Matt explained.

"Alright then, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Emily over to the back of the station and started trying to pull down a ladder that would lead behind the station. Matt strode over and bowed. "Allow me, my lady." Putting the axe down, he reached up and pulled the ladder down. Emily climbed down while Matt picked the axe back up, after which he climbed carefully down. They were now walking on one of the fountain columns for the station, and the only thing Matt could see below them a snowy blur. He shuddered and stopped looking down.

There was one close call with Emily nearly falling off, but Matt managed to grab her before she even got off the ledge. Still, it shook both of them up pretty badly, and they were both relieved when they made it to solid ground. The path up to the fire tower was short, but very steep and all uphill. Matt sighed as he and Emily started another walk through the cold night.

 **A/N: I do not own Supernatural, Until Dawn, or any of the characters in either.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam relaxed in her nice, hot bath. She deserved it, she told herself, especially after having to listen to Jessica and Emily fight, having to go into the creepy basement to turn the hot water on, and then getting scared nearly to death by Chris's dumb idea of a joke. She turned up the volume on her iPod. She was listening to her classical music playlist. Classical music always helped her relax and detach herself from the world, especially when combined with a hot bath. Right now, her bath and music were her entire world.

She might have been sitting there for hours, or maybe just minutes, when she heard the noise of the door slamming over her music. She opened her eyes and turned around, looking for whomever had decided to watch her while she bathed. She saw no one, which was almost worse than seeing someone, as she now had that feeling of someone watching her. She knew wouldn't be able to enjoy her bath with that feeling in her head, so she took off her headphones and stepped out of the tub. She put on a towel and dried off a little, then went over to the chair where she had left her clothes. To her surprise, the chair was now empty. Now she understood. Chris and Josh must have gotten bored with the séance and decided to prank her by stealing her clothes. Although it was more likely just Josh, since Chris would be wherever Ashely was. Her fear replaced by indignance, Sam left the bathroom in search of the culprits.

None of the lights were on, and Sam didn't see or hear anyone near. "Hello!" she called. "Ha ha, very funny, you got my clothes. Now give them back!" There was no answer, and her indignance was once again replaced by fear. Now she felt like she was alone in the lodge with someone she didn't know. She told herself it was probably just Josh, Chris, and Ashley hiding as part of the prank. She was kind of surprised that they would be pulling a prank like this, especially after last year's prank. Then she noticed a balloon with an arrow painted on it attached to the railing. She looked in the direction that the arrow was pointing and saw another balloon with another arrow painted on it. She raised an eyebrow. She must have been in the bath for a long time if they had time think of and set up such an elaborate prank.

She followed the balloons downstairs, picking up a flashlight along the way, and then into the theater. Really the only thing that made it a theater was that there was a small adjacent room with a window near the ceiling, so a projector in the other room could project a movie onto the wall in this room. Sam wasn't sure if the Washington's had planned it that way, or if it was a coincidence the Washington kids had discovered. Once it had become the movie room, Mr. Washington had installed 5.1 surround sound and a miniature popcorn machine in the room, which were accompanied by three rows of chairs.

She didn't see any balloons in here, nor did she see any sign of Chris, Josh, Ashley, or her clothes. Maybe they were in the projector room? Suddenly, the double doors she had just entered through slammed shut. Sam instinctively screamed and whirled around, looking to see who had slammed the doors. She of course saw no one, so she tried the doors. They were locked tight. Just then a deep voice blared through the speakers. "Hello, Samantha."

Now Sam was officially freaked out. That voice did not belong to anyone she knew. She realized this entire thing had been a trap, and she had walked right into it. Suddenly the projector switched on, projecting a series of random symbols, and Sam immediately looked through the projector window to see who was operating it. Unfortunately, she saw no one; meaning the person was either staying clear of the window, or the projector had turned on remotely. "Looking for me?" the voice asked. "I don't think you'll have much luck looking. You're only going to see what I want you to see. And I have quite a lot to show you."

That sounded ominous. "What is going on?" Sam asked, half to herself, half hysterical whimper.

"Open your eyes," the voice commanded, even though she already had her eyes open. The projector switch to a full view of Sam not five minutes before sitting in the bathtub. So that was the cause of the slamming door sound. This newfound knowledge did nothing to settle Sam's nerves. "She's quite beautiful, isn't she? A beautiful bathing bird" the voice continued. Sam decided two more things: whoever this was was a guy, and he was some kind of demented pervert.

"Do you think she had any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creature's life?" Pervert asked. That statement suddenly put Sam back in the present, since she seriously doubted Pervert was only going to make her watch home movies.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Sam asked. If he was going to kill her, she at least wanted to get on with it, instead of taunting her with videos.

"Why are you watching?" Pervert asked simply. Sam immediately abandoned the projection and started looking for her tormentor again, with the same results. She turned back to the screen to find a new video playing. This one was of Josh, tied to a wall as a giant blood-stained sawblade spun closer and closer to his midriff.

"Josh!" she shouted. She watched horrified as the sawblade's relentless path continued straight through Josh's body, cutting him in half as he screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed. If he had already killed Josh, who else might he have killed? What if she was the only one besides him still alive on the mountain?

Pervert ignored her question. "I'm going to give you ten seconds," he announced. Ten seconds to what? He had already trapped her in the room. "Nine," he continued relentlessly. "Eight. Seven." At that, the double doors abruptly opened, and there he was. He was wearing a mask that looked like a skull, except there were gums around the teeth. He also had long black hair, but Sam couldn't tell if it was part of the mask or his head. In his hand he held a tank, like the kind helium came in. Attached to the tank was an air mask. Sam immediately realized that the mask was for her, and she doubted the tank was full of helium. She bolted for the door on the other side of the room, hoping it wasn't also locked. It wasn't, and she ran out of the room swearing. She found herself in some storage room, with boxes stacked up against the walls and an old bed in the middle of the room. As she jumped over the bed and out the other door, she heard Pervert burst through the door behind her. She ran for the basement, hoping she could lose him down there. She hiked up her towel and ducked behind a shelf.

It wasn't long until she heard Pervert's heavy footsteps coming down the basement steps. Sam moved behind a column, and just in time remembered to switch off her flashlight. He seemed to know that she was hiding, as he had stopped running to slowly survey the area. Sam was shivering from a combination of fright and cold, since she was only wearing a towel. She tried to move farther behind the column, but her foot slipped and she had to grab the shelf to regain her balance. The various items on the shelf rattled, and although it was a very small noise, Pervert noticed and quickly ran up to her. "So sorry," he said, his tone mocking, as he held the mask to her mouth. Sam tried to struggle, but quickly dropped into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Once more, I do not own Supernatural, Until Dawn, or any characters from either.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mike peered over the stone wall, surveying the other side. It appeared to be some kind of courtyard, with large double doors leading into the building. The area gave him a distinct feeling of unease, as if someone was watching him. So Mike climbed over the wall as quietly as he could. He sneaked over to the double doors, then noticed a plaque by the doors. It was fairly rusted, but he managed to make out the word "sanatorium." He remembered Josh mentioning that there was an old sanatorium on the mountain, but he'd never said where. Maybe none of the Washingtons knew exactly where it was. If that was true, he couldn't count on any help if he encountered Jess's killer. He quietly pushed on the door, and swung slowly inward.

Mike stepped into a large foyer. It had probably been designed to impress the sane visitors to the sanatorium, but it was no longer impressive. Large chunks of cement lay everywhere, taking up most of the floor space, and the second floor landings were all but destroyed. He walked up to a set of doors with a sign over them that read simply "CHAPEL." He walked over to the doors and tried them, but they wouldn't budge. Closer investigation revealed that a security pass was required to unlock the doors. Mike satisfied himself with looking through the windows in the doors. The room inside was also in ruins, but it seemed a little more… kept up. Most of the cement chunks were pushed up to the walls, and several chairs were arranged in the center of the room. On the podium where the minister would have stood was a large wooden chest. This, Mike figured, must be the killer's base. He decided to explore the rest of the sanatorium, in search of a way into that room. He checked his rifle, only to find that it had no more bullets. He tossed it away, and added a weapon to his list of things to find. He headed through another set of doors, which opened easily, into the main part of the sanatorium. Most of the sanatorium was in the same state as the foyer and chapel, but Mike was slightly disturbed to regularly find red stains that looked like blood. However this place was abandoned, Mike was willing to bet that it hadn't been pretty.

As Mike walked down the abandoned hallways, a flash of movement in one of the rooms caught his attention. He immediately tensed, waiting to see if it would attack. When nothing happened, he cautiously pushed the half-open door all the way open. The movement was a rotting human arm attached to a wooden box, waving back and forth like a morbid desk toy. Right next to the door was a wooden table covered in blood stains. More important was the machete stuck in it. Mike promptly pulled it out, glad to have a replacement for his rifle. Gripping his newfound weapon tightly, he moved to examine the waving arm. He wondered why someone would set up something like this. Was the arm bait? Bait for what? The largest carnivore he had seen on the mountain was that Tasmanian Devil or whatever Ash had called it. He didn't know much about Tasmanian Devils, but he was pretty sure they didn't eat humans. Whatever the case, Mike decided that it was probably a trap, and there was nothing to be gained by messing with it. Instead, he continued exploring.

About twenty minutes later, Mike found himself in the sanatorium's morgue. He decided to see if he could find some causes of death. That would give him a better idea of what had happened here. None of the filing cabinets had anything, so Mike was forced to go to the bodies themselves. Fortunately, most of the compartments were empty. He found two tags; one was attached to a corpse, but the other was the only thing in its compartment. They both proclaimed that the respective victims had been killed by violent inmate attacks. If all of their patients were that violent, the blood everywhere made a little more sense. Mike didn't find any other tags, but he did manage to find a security pass from the corpse of a security guard. Relieved, Mike quickly retraced his steps back to the chapel.

Mike inserted the pass into the scanner, which lit up green as the doors unlocked with a click. He stepped in and quickly surveyed the area. By the chairs he found a box of cigars. He remembered the cigar butt he had found in the mines earlier. That must have belonged to the killer. Moving over to the chest, he found that it was full of severed limbs. He figured the killer must have also been the one who set up that waving arm, and Mike was glad he had decided to leave it alone.

Mike then noticed two alcoves, blocked by chain steel doors, on the right side of the room. The first one he checked was unlocked. The only thing of importance inside was a bulletin board, which contained various articles and pictures of mysterious deaths that had occurred on the mountain. Apparently Jess wasn't this guy's first victim. The second alcove was locked, but he did find a jacket hanging next to the door. Mike was still only in his undershirt from the guest cabin, so he helped himself to the jacket. Once he had donned the jacket, he noticed a hole in the wall where the jacket had been. Through the hole he could see a makeshift table made from two cinderblocks and a plank, but more importantly, there was a revolver on the far end of it. Mike pulled the nearest cinderblock out, causing the plank to topple. The revolver slid toward him, and Mike grabbed it through the hole. A closer examination of the revolver revealed that it still had all six bullets in it. Jackpot!

Feeling much better now that he had a machete and a revolver, Mike went over to another chain door in the back of the room. This one was locked also, but it seemed to have been kept up a little better than the other doors. He figured this meant the killer used it frequently, but whatever was on the other side was too valuable to be left in the open. Pulling out his new revolver, he shot the lock off of the door with a bang. Wincing from the sudden noise, he pushed open the door and found himself in what seemed to be some kind of tunnel. A secret passage maybe? Where could it lead? He figured there was only one way to find out, so he set out along the passage, dreading what might be at the end.


	8. Chapter 8

After nearly half an hour of following Matt and Emily, Sam finally saw where they were headed: an old fire tower. He guessed that there was a radio in the tower that they hoped to contact help with. Sam hadn't thought that much of the couple, but given this idea combined with the calm and collected way Matt had dealt with those deer, they might still have a chance. Sam had already found out that there was no cell service up here when he tried to check in with Dean. Knowing Dean, he had probably found something dangerous by now.

As Matt and Emily approached the fire tower, a blinding light suddenly illuminated the entire area. Even from his hiding place a good hundred feet away, Sam had to quickly shut his eyes from the light. Motion triggered, probably. He heard Emily scream, but Matt quickly calmed her down. Sam was impressed by his calm approach to this. Most teenagers, and most adults for that matter, would have either run away in panic or blindly charged in half-cocked. Sam watched as the couple climbed up into the fire tower. Sam decided to wait for a few minutes, and if they hadn't come out by then, he would go check back with the kids at the lodge. If a vengeful spirit wasn't haunting this fire tower, it was probably one of the safest places on this mountain.

After about a minute of waiting, Sam was surprised by the motion sensor light coming on. Looking over, he saw a Wendigo plainly revealed by the light. Sure, it looked a little different from the last one he had fought, but still Wendigo all the way. He quickly pulled his flamethrower out of his jacket pocket, but that slight movement seemed to attract the Wendigo's attention. It snarled and leaped at him, but Sam managed to duck under the leap. The Wendigo skidded through the snow, but quickly regained its footing. This pause gave Sam enough time to get his flamethrower ready. The Wendigo leaped again, and Sam squeezed the trigger. A spurt of flame burst out, but it was seconds too late. The Wendigo was already too close, and the flame only grazed it. The flame did successfully ruin its attack, and so instead of a full mauling, Sam only took a claw swipe to the shoulder. Ignoring the sudden pain, Sam whirled around and blasted the Wendigo in the face before it could regain its footing. The Wendigo moved back, trying to swat the flame away, but Sam just kept moving forward. It tripped over one of the cables holding the fire tower steady and fell on its back. Sam gave it one last extra-long spurt of flame, then put it down. The Wendigo just lay there, not moving and burning. Satisfied that this hunt was over, Sam turned to leave. Suddenly, he heard a noise, and he whirled around to find the Wendigo somehow alive and cutting the cable with its claw-like nails. Sam instinctively pulled his pistol and shot it in the head, which seemed to finally finish the job. Unfortunately, it had cut most of the cable, and the old material couldn't hold the weight of the tower anymore. It snapped with a resounding twang.

Sam watched the tower in fear, hoping that it could still stand without that particular cable, but the tower slowly started leaning. Sam watched in horror as the tower started falling over. Then he noticed where the tower was falling. "No!" he cried, just before the top of the fire tower, the part where Matt and Emily were, was smashed into smithereens against the unrelenting mountainside. Realizing there was nothing he could do, Sam slowly started the long trek back to the lodge. Even though he had already killed the Wendigo, there was still a vengeful spirit out there, and three deaths already did not bode well for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: I don't own Supernatural or Until Dawn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This one's a little bit late, but I've been doing finals and this is a really long chapter. So here it is. Also, the Winchesters and the kids will meet up soon for the real action, for those who didn't like the story being so similar to Until Dawn.**

Emily had thought it couldn't get any worse when the officer on the radio said that they would have to spend the night on the mountain with a psycho killer. Now, as she lay on a dangerously cracking window, watching the rocky ground hundreds of feet below her, she decided that the entire world was trying to prove her wrong.

Matt's voice cut off abruptly cut off her thoughts. "Emily!"

Emily turned her head and saw a printer falling straight for her head. She managed to roll out of the way just in time, but she couldn't stop the printer from completely shattering the window she was on. Even though she had been expecting the sudden drop, she still barely managed to grab part of the railing, because you can't really prepare to suddenly have nothing but your grip strength keeping you from a three hundred foot drop. Emily suddenly understood those girls who spent most of their time at the gym. Looking above her, she saw Matt still clinging to the opposite wall. She also saw a piece of flaming wreckage come falling toward her, so she managed to dodge it in time. Maybe the tower would settle down, and they could somehow manage to climb back to solid ground.

Unfortunately, the tower only grew more unstable, and as Emily watched in horror, started falling toward a large hole in the mountainside. She managed to grip the railing even tighter than she already was and closed her eyes, fully expecting to never open them again. After a few minutes of the sounds of falling rocks and crunching metal, Emily's hands were jarred by a sudden stop, and noise died down to the occasional squeak of metal. She cautiously opened her eyes, and saw that they had luckily fallen in the hole, and were now in a part of the abandoned mines. While they were still way too high to survive a fall, there were ledges not ten feet away from where she was now. Now that the tower was steady, Emily managed to pull herself up so that she was now standing on the railing. However, there wasn't anything close enough for her to get anywhere else, and the tower still jerked alarmingly from time to time. If she didn't get to solid ground soon, she might still fall to her death. "Matt?" she called. She heard him grunt, then his head popped out a few feet above her. "Oh wow, you're alright!" he exclaimed, clearly relieved.

"Not for much longer!" she replied. "Help me up!"

Matt seemed hesitant. "I don't know. The tower seems pretty unstable."

Which was why he needed to get her up as soon as possible. "Just help me up already!" she exclaimed.

Matt seemed to think about it, which Emily just couldn't handle right now. She needed help now, or she would die. What was so hard about that? She noticed him glancing at the nearest ledge, as if trying to decide if he could make the leap. If he dared to desert her like that, she would do her best to tell him what she thought of him before she died. However, Matt instead started walking away from the ledge toward her. At least her boyfriend wasn't a total jerk.

When he was about five feet away from her; however, the entire tower jolted. Matt quickly stepped back, and the tower was silenced. He seemed to reconsider his choice, driving Emily mad. How could he not get it? She needed saving, the tower jerking was just a reminder of their deadline. Matt cautiously tried again, and this time made it to the spot right above her. Even as he was reaching down, though, the tower jerked again, and this time it kept falling. The last thing Emily saw before she blacked out was Matt leaping onto one of the ledges just in the nick of time. Little did Emily know, that this was the last time anyone would see Matt alive.

When Emily came to, she was fairly disoriented, due to the fact that she was upside down, her blood had all run into her head, and there practically no light. Once she managed to get her bearings, she found that the tower had gotten stuck again, and a cable had gotten wrapped around her ankle. Judging from how tight it felt, it had probably cut off the circulation, but she was fine with that since it had saved her life. She figured it wouldn't forever though, so she started looking around for a way off. The nearest platform was almost twenty feet away, but one of the ladders from the tower had fallen sideways near her, like monkey bars. She started swinging so she could reach it, which was a lot harder upside down. She finally made it, and she had barely grabbed the first rung when the cable snapped. About time she got a little luck. She started traversing the monkey bars of death, and halfway across she had to pause to dodge some falling debris. After that though, she got across without incident and dropped heavily onto the wooden platform. Finally, a chance to catch her breath.

Unfortunately, her breather was interrupted by a chunk of metal landing on her knee. Wincing, she looked up to see where it had come from, and noticed the tower was falling again, and she was right under it. She quickly started scrambling toward the cave wall, and barely made it out of the tower's path as it crashed past her. Looking down, she saw the remains of the fire tower finally smash against the rocky floor a couple hundred feet below. Now that she was no longer in immediate danger, she decided that next she needed a light source. There was some flaming debris from the tower nearby and plenty of wooden sticks, meaning she only needed some fuel to make a torch. "Well, here goes six hundred bucks," she said, ripping a strip off of her shirt. "Better be worth it, I looked great in that top." Then again, if it wasn't worth it, she would be lucky to look great in her coffin.

She wandered through the mines, looking for any signs of an exit. After a while of searching, she had found no signs of an exit or any other way to go besides through a wooden wall. Fortunately, there was a handy mine cart that she released, and gravity did the rest. Why someone had built a wall in the middle of a mine cart track, Emily didn't know, but right now she didn't really care either. On the other side of the wall, she found an elevator. This is good, she told herself. Elevators go up, and up means the surface. She lit a nearby wall-mounted torch so she could see the controls better, but the controls turned out to be a single lever. Emily eagerly pulled the lever, ready to get out of this horrible mine, but the lever did nothing. She swore to herself, then loudly. It wasn't like there was anyone there to care. She noticed a wire attached to the elevator, and followed it to a fuse box on a ledge about ten feet above her on the other side of the cave. What was with the fuse boxes around here? Mentally groaning to herself, she walked over to a ladder and began climbing. She reached the top, and placed her makeshift torch on the floor above. It was at that moment that the ladder broke, bringing itself and Emily toppling down. The force of the fall smashed the ancient wooden platform, sending down a rocky shaft, every impact jarring every bone in her body. She hit the ground hard. She got up shakily, alternating between groaning and cursing.

Once she was up, she realized that she was now without light. There was a faint light coming from the top of the shaft, but the cave ahead of her was pitch black. She could always tear off another part of her shirt, but she now had no means of lighting it. Her phone had a lot of apps, but not one for a lighter. Her phone… Mentally slapping herself, Emily pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight app. It should have helped, but since it revealed several skulls on spikes less than a foot away from her face. Emily panicked. Now Emily was a tough girl. She had ditched her nightlight at the tender age of three, and even now she could watch horror movie marathons without batting an eye. A couple of skulls was nothing. But she had a long night. What with psycho murderers and falling from towers, she had considered the idea that she might die. The fact that some people really did die down her, combined with the sudden reveal, pushed her a bit over the edge.

Once she had gotten over her fright, she proceeded down the cave, trying not to look at any of the skull spikes. She soon found herself in a large open cave. At first she thought it was a dead end, but then she heard a voice yelling. Looking up, she noticed an opening near the roof of the cave, about fifteen feet up. The voice seemed to be getting nearer, and she managed to make out, "Come and get me already, ya murdering freak!" Emily's heart leapt. If someone was looking for the psycho murderer, it was probably a police officer of some kind. The ranger station must have one officer who had decided to brave the storm and come to the rescue, and now he was looking for the murderer in the mines. Emily yelled, "Hey! Over here!" Or she tried to, but her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat. She tried a few more times, but the voice had faded, and was apparently too far away to hear her. Well, if he was up there, then there must be a way out up there too! She started climbing up the wall. She wasn't great at climbing, but there several wooden poles stuck in the wall that made great hand holds, and about three fourths of the way up she found a ladder. This one thankfully didn't break, and she successfully made it to the top.

This section of the mines seemed to be more used, as there were pipes along the walls and wooden bridges spanned gaps in the floor. Emily carefully traversed the bridges in case they decided to break too, but none of them did. But she didn't completely escape bad luck, since at that exact moment her phone starting beeping. Looking at the screen, she found that the battery was at two percent. She had forgotten how fast the flashlight wore down the battery. She tried to go faster, and managed to get to solid ground just as the battery completely ran out. She put the phone back in her pocket and proceeded through a doorway. She found herself right next to the fuse box above the elevator. Finally, a little good luck. She picked up her torch from where she left it, then went to check out the fuse box. The box had one of those giant switches, which she pulled with a kerchunk. There was a flickering noise and the lightbulb inside the elevator clicked on. "Finally something works around here," she muttered to herself.

Unfortunately, high chain link fences surrounded the tiny ledge. While great for safety, they seriously limited her options for getting down. The hole where the ladder was provided a nice view of the shaft where she had fallen before, and she was already plenty sore without falling down a second time. That left a staircase leading down, but away from the elevator. Emily sighed. Why did everything in this mine have to be so difficult? All she wanted was to get out in one piece, what was wrong with that?

She dejectedly walked down the stairs, and soon found herself in a large cave once again. Good news: moonlight shone down through a giant hole in the ceiling. Bad news: the ceiling was easily a hundred feet up, and the rock wall below it was covered in ice. After a few tries, Emily realized that her non-existant rock climbing skills would only get her killed on this wall. Looking around, she noticed something on the ground near her feet. Bending down, she realized it was a pair of glasses. Not just any glasses though; she clearly recognized them as Hannah's glasses. Hannah and Beth must have gotten lost in the storm and fallen to their deaths through that hole in the ceiling. Suddenly Emily felt creeped out by the moonlight from the hole, and hurried to another section of the cave. When she stopped long enough to check out her surroundings, she noticed a small carved piece of wood on the ground. She thought it was strange that something like that would be in a decades-old cave. She picked it up and turned it over. The other side was carved like a face, with a large hole for a gaping mouth. As she tried to see if anything was in the mouth, she was suddenly attacked by a stabbing pain through her skull. She instinctively closed her eyes, but instead of blackness, she saw flashes of various images. Through the pain in her skull, the only one she could make out was the silhouette of someone walking away. As she watched, a hand came through the wall and swiped at the figure, who barely ducked out of the way. As suddenly as it had started, the pain disappeared and Emily was left holding the strange wooden carving. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she decided to leave the carving where it was.

She carried on until she came to a door that was busted, looking more like a puzzle piece that didn't fit, but had been forced in anyway. In front of the door was an old shoulder bag. Curious, she picked it up and looked through it. Inside was a flare, a small book, and suspicious looking half-rotten meat. Looking at her torch, she realized that it was almost out. Shaking the meat out of the bag, she removed the flare and used the last bit of flame on the torch to light it. It flared up brightly, and she tossed away the now useless torch. She slung the bag over her shoulder, figuring that it could come in useful later. After a few minutes of struggle, she managed to wrench the door out of the doorway. Heading through, she found herself at a fork. As she looked down both ways, she noticed a sign down the left fork with a crudely drawn elevator and an arrow pointing further down the left fork. Relieved that finally something was easy, Emily ran down the left fork and nearly ran into a door. It was latched, but not locked, so she unlatched it and opened it. Heading through, she finally found herself back at the elevator. Suddenly she heard a very disturbing noise, kind of like a growl mixed with the sound of air escaping a tire. Looking over at the other entrance to the elevator room, she saw the silhouette of something moving. Judging from how it sounded alone, she knew she didn't want to get a closer look at it. She ran to the elevator and pulled the lever, and after an agonizingly long couple of seconds, the elevator starting moving up.

She started to relax, but then she heard the scraping of claws on metal. The thing was climbing up after her. She started mentally yelling at the elevator to go faster. As she neared the top of the elevator shaft, she saw moonlight coming from her left. She got down like a track runner, getting ready to run as soon as the elevator stopped. She elevator started slowing down, and Emily tensed up, every muscle ready to move. The elevator jerked to a stop, and Emily was off like a shot towards the exit. Unfortunately, the thing seemed to be inhumanly fast. Looking behind her as she ran, she managed to get glimpses of the thing. It looked kind of like of Gollum from Lord of the Rings, except this thing was taller than most people, or it would be if it stood up straight. It was running on all fours, jumping off walls for extra speed whenever it could. Its face, however, reminded Emily of a zombie.

She ran though a doorway and found herself outside. She continued running across the wooden platforms, and she noticed several carts of rocks. As she ran past, she grabbed a chain hanging from the carts and pulled it, sending a cascade of rocks down. The zombie Gollum stopped short to avoid getting crused, but quickly starting climbing over. Desperate, Emily knocked over some barrels. The smell of oil drifted past as she ran away. That gave her an idea. The next barrels she came to got knocked over also, but as she was running, she threw her flare behind her. The oil immediately burst into flames, which seemed to stop the zombie Gollum in its tracks. Unfortunately, it was only about ten seconds later that she heard it coming up behind her again.

Emily reached the end of the platforms, but a giant conveyor belt was moving upward. Apparently that fuse box controlled more than the elevator. She started running up the conveyor belt, but it was hard because it was so steep. As she neared the top, she heard the whirring of blades, so when she got to the saw, she simply leaped over. She saw an iron bar hanging from power lines, and automatically ran for it. She leaped for the bar, catching it in mid-air. As she started sliding down, she felt the claws of the zombie Gollum graze her leg before she ziplined out of its reach. Her impromptu zipline came to an abrupt stop when she came to a pole; the bar flew off the wire and Emily hit the ground hard. That was her third epic fall that day; she was getting rather annoyed with gravity. Fortunately, she seemed to have lost zombie Gollum, and she was out of the mines. The lodge was still off in the distance, and there was probably still a psycho murderer on the loose, but Emily was content for now as she started walking back to the lodge.

 **A/N: I do not own Supernatural, Until Dawn, or Lord of the Rings.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just FYI, Matt did die in that last chapter. For those of you who don't know the plot, Matt is caught and killed soon after jumping off the falling tower. Anyway, back to the story.**

Dean was bored.

That would probably sound insensitive to most people, since he had more or less just witnessed a teenage girl get murdered, but that was hours ago. Since then he had been trying to find the Wendigo, which had disappeared after dropping her down an elevator shaft or something, Dean hadn't really been paying attention. That was also probably considered insensitive. Since Dean didn't have much experience with Wendigoes in general, he went with the one tactic he knew: wander around the mines yelling at the Wendigoes to come get him. It had worked pretty well last time, but this one was surprisingly uninterested in eating him. He'd already tried calling Sam to see if he had found it, but he didn't have any service. Considering he was in an abandoned mine on top of a mountain, he wasn't really surprised.

Dean sat down on a rock to rest a little before going back to yelling throughout the mines. He pulled out his flask and took a quick swig of… he forgot what he filled it with earlier, but it was strong enough to temporarily distract himself from his boredom. As he was screwing the cap back on, he heard a small noise to his right. Casually, so as not to surprise whatever it was, he glanced in that direction out of the corner of his eye. He spotted a small amount of movement in the shadows. He turned his head a little more and found that the movement was none other than the Wendigo. Pretending nothing was wrong, he put his flask back in his jacket, but secretly grabbing his homemade flamethrower that was also stashed there.

Just then the Wendigo leaped straight for his face, and would have torn it to shreads if he hadn't been on his guard. As it was, he slid off the rock away from the Wendigo as he pulled out the flamethrower, then bathed it in fire as it sailed over his head. It crashed to the ground behind with a screech as it lay there burning. Dean got up and brushed himself off, and decided to literally rub in his foe's face by stomping on its head in true zombie movie style. "Guess you're not as stealthy as you thought, huh?" he taunted the flaming remains. As he walked away, Dean realized that he had no idea on how to get out of the mines now. He'd seen several paths that looked like exits while he was searching for the Wendigo, but the last one had been about half an hour ago. He had no idea how to get back to it, but he figured he should at least try.

About fifteen minutes later, Dean had found an exit, but not the exit he had passed earlier. Not that he cared, a way out was a way out. Although apparently this one wasn't, since he ended up at a chain link door. Looking through the door, he saw a tunnel that was not part of the mine. It looked more like a large sewer, fortunately minus the sewage. It seemed to go straight in both directions, which meant it probably lead out of the mines one way or another. He pulled out his lockpick set, and a few seconds later the door swung open with a creak. As he stepped in, he noticed a huge pile of rocks blocking the way left. Well that makes this choice easy, Dean thought as he headed right.

About a half an hour later, the tunnel started looking less like a sewer and more like a basement. Dean didn't know much about architecture, but he figured connecting your basement to an abandoned mine wasn't very common. Suddenly Dean got the feeling that there might still be something evil on this mountain. He decided to proceed more cautiously. Dean was all for a full frontal assault, but a full frontal assault on an unknown enemy was suicide. He found a door in the side of the tunnel, and he went through. He was now obviously in a basement, a completely ordinary basement except for the fact that it was connected to a giant tunnel. Shelves full of old lightbulbs, wooden scraps, and moldy cardboard boxes created some form of hallways, and insulation scraps and bare wires hung from the ceiling. Everything was covered in about an inch of a combination of dust and dirt. As Dean made his way through the maze of shelves, he heard a small grunt. Cautiously, he made his way toward the sound. His search led him to a small barred window in one of the walls. Dean peered in and saw a girl dressed in only a towel tied to a chair. She seemed to be somewhat groggy, as if she had just woken up.

Dean thought about what this meant. He immediately knew Sam hadn't done this; he would have stayed with her to explain or just killed her. This meant she must be a victim. Neither Wendigoes nor vengeful spirits tied people up. Shapeshifters sometimes tied people up, and vampires would if they wanted a snack for later. Vampires he could deal with, but he hadn't brought any silver to deal with shapeshifters. He'd have to check out the silverware drawer next time he passed a kitchen. Now to make sure this girl didn't become monster roadkill. He looked through the window and saw a door on the other side of the room. He looked for a way over there and found a large double door. He tried to open it, but it was blocked from the other side. The girl apparently heard the door rattling, since she called, "Who's there?"

Dean walked back to the window. "Hey. Um, you okay in there?"

The girl swiveled her chair around to face him, looking wary. "Not really. 'Cause, you know, a psychopath killed my friend, knocked me out, tied me up in the basement, and now a stranger just walks up and asks how I'm doing."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Dean. What did this psychopath look like?"

The girl relaxed a little. "It was a guy, about a head taller than me. I can't say much else, because he was wearing this creepy mask. And, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing on this mountain in the first place?"

Dean wasn't sure what to think of this. Shapeshifters and vampires looked like humans, so there was no reason she would think they were. This was turning into a weird case. Then he remembered that she had asked him a question. "I am, uh, from the sheriff's office. I'm here investigating the mysterious disappearances on the mountain."

She frowned. "I thought they had closed the case."

"Oh, well, this investigation is strictly off the books, if you know what I mean. Speaking of which, I'm going to try and get you out now. There's a door on my side, but it's blocked. Can you scoot over to this window?"

"Yeah, sure." As she pushed the chair over, she said, "My name's Sam, by the way. Nice to meet you, I guess." This is going to get really confusing when Sam gets back, Dean thought to himself. "Yeah," he replied out loud. "Okay, turn your hands toward me," Dean ordered, pulling out his knife. She complied, and he cut the straps off her wrists. "Now you get your legs," he said, passing her the knife. She took the knife and cut the straps off of her legs. She got up and passed the knife back through the window. "Thanks."

"No problem. Can you get to the door from your side?" Dean asked.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Sam, holding her backpack in one hand and holding her towel up with the other. "Ta-da!"

"Awesome. Now, first things first. Do you happen to have any other clothes? Because a towel is not the best outfit for dealing with psychopaths or whatever."

"Yeah, could you just, um, turn around for a minute?"

"Oh, um, sure." Dean turned around feeling rather awkward. He waited until Sam gave him the all-clear, then turned around. Sam was now wearing a red jacket, running pants, and tennis shoes. Good for physical activity, but not much room to hide any weapons. Now that she was relatively safe, he decided it was time to find out more about this mysterious psychopath. "Alright, you said this psychopath killed your friend?"

"Yeah, Josh. He showed me a video of him being cut in half by a giant saw," she replied.

"Really?" That sounded a lot like a vengeful spirit, probably someone killed by a giant saw. But that didn't explain why he had only tied up Sam. Or how he had managed to record it. "So he killed your friend, but he just knocked you out?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah. I don't know. After he showed me the video, he chased me down and held a gas mask to my face. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in that room."

"Wait, he had a tank of knockout gas especially for you?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

Dean was starting to think that maybe it actually was a psychopath, because only a human could be behind something this weird. Except maybe Gabriel, but he was dead. "Okay, so where are the other two people you were with?"

"Chris and Ashley? I don't know. They were in the lodge with Josh when I got in the bath, and when I got out there was just the psycho. I'm hoping they escaped, because I feel like the psycho would have showed me if he had killed them too."

Dean took a deep breath. "Okay, first thing, we're going to get back up to the lodge. This basement is the perfect place for an ambush, and we don't need to give this psycho any more advantages than he already has. Do you know the way back?" Sam shook her head. "Alright then, I'll take point; you stay behind me and let me know if anything comes behind. You got that?" She nodded, and so the duo proceeded into the basement.

It wasn't long before Dean heard a noise around the corner ahead of them. He stopped and motioned for Sam to be quiet. He listened and distinctly heard the sound of a footstep. He silently drew his pistol, and inched carefully toward the corner. Once he was there, he jumped out, pointing his pistol in front of him. A person stood before, which was a relief. Not only that, it was a person he recognized, although he was a little more beat up than the last time he had seen him. "Mike?"

Mike had been about to swing with an old machete, but stopped uncertainly. "How do you know my name?"

Dean was about to answer when Sam ran up. "Mike! How did you get here?"

Mike shrugged. "Long story. Short version, I ended up in the mines and I found a tunnel that led down here."

"Hey, me too!" Dean exclaimed. "By the way, did you find Jessica?"

Mike turned to Dean, gripping his machete threateningly. "How did you know about that. Were you the one who took her?"

Sam looked confused. "What are you talking about? What happened to Jessica?"

Dean sighed. "Look man, I didn't take her. To answer Sam's question, Jessica was yanked out of the window the guest cabin and dragged into the mines. I happen to know because I was there. That's actually what I was doing in the mines; killing the um, guy who did take her. But I never found Jessica, I was hoping Mike had found her and taken her somewhere safe."

Mike looked skeptical, but he relaxed his grip on the machete. "I found Jessica in an old elevator. She was alive, but the elevator fell down. I thought I was following her killer to the old sanatorium, but apparently he never left the mines."

Sam sighed. "Josh _and_ Jessica are dead? This is a freaking nightmare."

Mike looked confused. "Josh is dead?"

Sam quickly got Mike up to speed. He turned to Dean and said, "I thought you killed the murderer?"

Dean sighed in exasperation. "I did. You guys are just unlucky enough to have two killers on the loose tonight. We were just on our way…"

Suddenly they heard panicked screams echoing from the way they had just come. Sam looked up and exclaimed, "That sounded like Ashley!"

"Alright, let's go," Dean decided, and the three of them all ran down the hallway together.

 **A/N: As usual, I don't own Supernatural or Until Dawn.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley marveled at just how fast one night could go from ski lodge vacation to real life horror movie. It had been unsettling enough coming to an anniversary of that time their ended up getting their friends killed. She had only come because she thought Josh being up here alone on the anniversary would be worse. Then that business with the spirit board had visibly upset Josh, which she understood. She had been pretty shaken up by it too. That's when things had really gone downhill: she and Josh had been kidnapped by a crazy psycho who had forced Chris to choose which one of them died. He had obviously chosen Josh, since she was still alive, but it was kind of intimidating that Chris had killed Josh to save her. Then they had decided to explore the basement, where the psycho had once again captured them. Which brought her back to the present: the psycho was once again making Chris choose who died. Except this time, it was either kill her, or kill himself. Oh, and if he refused to choose, then two giant saw blades would chop both of their heads in half.

Chris wasn't taking the pressure very well, constantly switching between staring at the handgun in his hand and looking away. She guessed it was a lot harder than last time, after seeing Josh murdered right in front of him. Fortunately, he seemed to have enough sense to find another way out, as he fired two quick shots at the saw mechanism. Despite his heroic effort, however, the saws continued their ominous descent. The psycho laughed. "Don't be so silly, Chris," he chided, as if Chris was a toddler who had just tried to hide by covering his eyes.

Suddenly, the psycho's evil chuckling was cut short by two quick shots. The saw mechanism abruptly stopped, and the echoes of the two bullets landing on the floor were clearly audible in the sudden silence.

Ashley looked at Chris, but he was just as surprised as she was, staring at the gun in confusion. Suddenly a man stepped out of one of the dark corners, holding a pistol pointed at the psycho's head. "Hands in the air," he ordered flatly.

The psycho came out into the center of the room, hands above his head. He didn't seem too upset at being caught though, which was pretty unsettling. "You weren't invited to this get-together," he told the strange man in a playful tone. "What are you doing here?" He lowered his tone to a conspirational whisper. "Were you going to kill them too?"

"No, I came because I heard there was a murderer on the loose," the man replied. "And I guess I found him. Now, what did you want with these kids?"

Ashley was slightly offended at being called a kid, but she was too scared and confused to say anything about it.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun. See, the gun doesn't even have any bullets. Just blanks."

At this statement, Chris looked down at the gun in confusion, then he looked at the psycho angrily. "This was a trick?! Why the hell would do something like that?" Ashley felt the same way. Why would someone go to that much trouble to scare someone that much for a prank?

The stranger ignored Chris's outburst. "Oh, so it was some other murderer who killed Josh, or is that just your idea of fun?"

The psycho shrugged. "You got me! That was me. And by that I mean, it was literally me." In one swift motion, he tugged his mask off of his face, revealing Josh's familier features, very much alive.

She and Chris simultaneously exclaimed, "Josh?!" and the stranger lowered his pistol with a confused look on his face.

"Ding ding ding ding! Right, first time!" Josh exclaimed. Without his mask, his voice was normal, but the same psychotic tone as before. Ashley remembered the medication slip she had seen in the basement, and realized that Josh was actually crazy. Judging from the look on Chris's face, he had just come to the same conclusion.

"So… you haven't killed anyone," the stranger asked. "You've just a kid who forgot to take his meds and thought it would be fun to make his friends think they were being chased by a psychotic murderer."

Josh's face suddenly turned angry. "I don't need those stupid pills. I'm fine! They just don't understand what I'm going through!" he yelled with surprising intensity. Ashley was scared; she had never seen this side of Josh before. The stranger, however, was unimpressed. He picked up a coil of rope from one the shelves lining the walls and proceeded to tie Josh's hands together behind his back. He then pulled out what looked like a lockpick and freed her and Chris from their restraints. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Chris replied shakily. He turned to her. "What about you, Ash? You okay?"

"Um, I… I gues so," she managed to get out.

"It's okay," the stranger assured her. "It's –" Suddenly, the noise of several people running could be heard from the doorway. "Get down!" he whispered urgently, pulling out his pistol. She and Chris ducked behind the table while the stranger stood by the door, his back against the wall and pistol ready. As the noises got nearer, he suddenly jumped into the doorway, pointing his pistol down the hallway. Then he put his pistol down and relaxed, stepping out of the doorway. "It's fine," he called, as Sam, Mike, and another stranger entered the room.

"Jeez, Sammy!" the new stranger exclaimed. "Did you actually want me to shoot you?"

"Yeah, good to see you too Dean," the stranger, Sammy, replied.

"Um, what's going on here?" Mike asked. "I find out that Josh is dead, then we hear Ash screaming, so we charge in here to find Ash and Chris are fine and Josh is tied up and very not dead."

Ashley blushed a little bit. She hadn't even realized she had been screaming.

The new guy, Dean, agreed with Mike. "Yeah, he's looking pretty good for someone who got chopped in half by a giant saw."

"Short explanation, Josh forgot his meds and decided to go all Fridy the 13th on his friends, faking his own death for authenticity," Sammy explained.

"Welp, he's tied up and I got the other thing, so it looks like everything's good here." Dean replied.

Sammy looked confused again. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the other thing?'"

Dean rolled his eyes. "A Wendigo, Sammy. What did you think I meant?"

Ashley had no idea what a Wendigo was supposed to be, or why two guys would come all the way up here for one. Sammy's eyes widened. "No, _I_ got the Wendigo."

The two of them stared at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds. Then Sammy shrugged and said hopefully, "Maybe there were only two?"

Dean snorted. "With our luck? Anyway, even if there were only two, we have to at least check."

Sam cleared her throat. "Um, not to interupt, but what is a Wendigo, and why are they so important?"

The two of them looked at each other, then Dean replied, "Alright, we'll explain, but after we get back to the lodge. This might take awhile." He turned and walked out the door. Sam and Mike followed him, while Sammy looked at them expectantly.

"C'mon Ash, let's go," Chris prompted.

She went with him, and Sammy took up the rear. She had no idea what was going, but she a nasty feeling that somehow, this night was going to get even worse.

 **A/N: Alright, we finally get some interaction between the groups, and it starts getting really good. As usual, I do not own Supernatural, Until Dawn, or Friday the Thirteenth movies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, long chapter and a bad case of writer's block. Hope you enjoy!**

One minute Sam was pointing a gun a psycho killer, next minute he was escorting a not-so-killer psycho back to lodge and guarding the rear of the group at the same time. Josh was quiet the whole way, even when he locked him in one of the bedrooms. This surprising compliance only made Sam nervous. It was always the quiet ones you had to look out for.

After confining Josh, Sam joined the rest of the group in the living room. The kids that Josh had captured had taken the couch, while the other two were crashed on two of the chairs. Dean was leaning against the fireplace, screwing the cap back onto his flask. "So, um, where should we start?" he asked.

"How about you start with who you are and why you're still here?" demanded the dark haired guy. "This guy," he continued, gesturing at Dean, "said that he was after a murderer and that he already got him. If that's true, what are you still doing here?"

Dean shifted his focus from his flask to the group. "Well, to answer your first question, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

The blonde girl spoke up. "First of all, my name is also Sam, so that's just weird. Second, do police officers usually end up working with their brothers?"

Sam wasn't sure what to think about having someone else with his name. Sam was a pretty common name, so he was actually kind of surprised this situation hadn't come up before.

"Alright, we don't have time for any bullcrap, so here's the truth," Dean said. "We're not actually police officers, we hunt monsters for a living."

This statement was met with dead silence. Sam decided to back Dean up a little. "It's true. And unfortunately, we're here on business."

The dark haired guy spoke up again. "So the 'guy' who kidnapped Jessica… that was a monster?"

Dean nodded. "Yep. A Wendigo, to be specific."

Dark hair eyed him suspiciously. "And did you really kill it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course I did. I just said that was my job."

The red haired girl spoke up for the first time. "But if you killed it, then what's the problem here?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I killed it too."

The kids looked at Sam in confusion. Dean clarified. "Meaning there were two of 'em, which means there's probably a couple more still out there."

More stunned silence. Then the dark haired guy stood up. "So what do we do?"

"We get everyone somewhere safe. What's our head count?" Dean said, suddenly all business.

Sam (the girl) started counting off on her fingers. "Well, there were eight of us to begin with. Mike, Chris, Ashley, and me makes four," she said, nodding at each person as she listed them. "Jessica's, um, not here, Josh is in the bedroom, and Matt and Emily are probably still at the cable car station."

Sam saw the burning fire tower collapsing again in his mind. "Um, I'm not sure how to put this…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. In a split second both Dean and he had pistols aimed at the doorway in the direction of the sound. A second later, Emily burst through. Dean just holstered his gun, but Sam just lowered it. "Emily? How are you still alive?"

Emily didn't respond, instead collapsing on an empty chair. Instead Chris spoke up. "What do you mean? Why would she be dead?"

Sam took another deep breath. "When I was hunting the Wendigo, Matt and Emily went into the fire tower to radio for help. I found the Wendigo near the tower and killed it, but not before it severed a cable that was holding the tower up, and the tower kind of… smashed into the cliff."

By this time, Emily seemed to have recovered a little bit. "How… who… why… what is going on here?"

"They _claim_ to be monster hunters," Chris explained, eyeing Sam and Dean suspiciously, "and they say the mountain is infested with Wendigoes, whatever those are."

"Would Wendigoes happen to look like, oh, I don't know, giant zombie Gollums?" Emily asked.

"If Gollum walked like Spider-Man, yes. Did you see one?" Dean asked.

Emily snorted. "See one? More like nearly killed by one."

Now that Emily had confirmed their claims, Sam noticed that all doubt had vanished from the other kids' faces. But there was still one person noticeably missing. "What about Matt? What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Last I saw, he jumped off the falling tower into one of the mine shafts. He hasn't come back yet?"

"No, until you ran in, I thought you were both dead. I, um, noticed the fire tower fall," Sam replied.

"Oh yeah, the tower. Heh, that seems like it happened a lifetime ago. The tower got caught over a giant pit. Matt managed to jump off, but I fell off and got caught on some wreckage," Emily explained. Then she frowned. "Hey, wait a minute. How do you know about the Wendigoes or whatever they're called? Did you bring them here?"

"Whoa, there," Dean stopped her. "We're hunters, not freaking monster trainers. That's why we're here actually. Thought there might be a monster up here, and it turns out there are more than we thought."

"You mean there's more than one of those things?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dean replied, back into business mode. "First, we need to find somewhere safe for you guys, and to find Matt, 'cause wandering around in a Wendigo infested mine is not a good life choice."

Samantha (Sam was just going to think of her like that, he didn't have time to think about the "same name" deal anymore) perked up. "Hey, perv-… I mean, Josh had cameras set up everywhere, and his family kind of owns this place. I'll go talk to him, see if he knows any safe places or if his surveillance system can find Matt."

"Good idea," Sam agreed. "I tied him up in one of the bedrooms upstairs."

Samantha nodded in acknowledgement and ran up the stairs.

"Alright," Dean said, "while she does that, we need a plan to find Matt. Where exactly did the tower fall?" he said, directing his attention to Emily.

"The mines," she replied. "I don't know if he's still there. I mean, I've already found my way out and escaped a windy thingy, and he jumped off before me."

Dean sighed. "Well, I guess I know the mines the best, which sucks 'cause I spent most of my time there lost. Any other ideas about where he might be?"

Mike spoke up this time. "I got into the mines from a tunnel in the sanatorium basement. Maybe he found it and got into the sanatorium."

Dean nodded to Mike, then turned to the group. "Anyone here know the sanatorium's layout? Like, at all?"

The other kids looked at each other. Chris spoke up, "I think Mike is the only one of us who's even been in there."

"This place just gets better and better," Dean said sarcastically. "So Mike and I will go search for Matt, while Sam uses any information other Sam can get out of Josh to get everyone to safety."

Sam nodded his understanding, and Dean and Mike headed out, leaving him with five kids to protect.

 **A/N: As always, I don't own Until Dawn or Supernatural.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emily was exhausted, both physically and mentally. So she had only half been paying attention to the entire conversation. But something she had heard during the other half was bugging her. She had heard something that she found confusing, but she couldn't remember what it was or why it was confusing. Right as Mike slammed the door behind him, she remembered what it was.

"Hey, I thought Josh was sliced in half by a psycho. How and why is he tied up in a bedroom?"

Chris answered her question. "Oh yeah. Turns out he was the psycho, and he faked his death as some kind of prank. And then he pretended that he was going to kill me and Ash unless I shot one of us."

Emily noticed a hint of bitterness in Chris's voice. She wasn't surprised; if her best friend had done something like that, she would be pretty pissed too. However, she was still confused. "And what possessed Josh to make him do that?" she asked.

"Apparently he took Hannah and Beth's death a little harder than we thought," Chris explained. "He's crazier than a bag of cats."

"And he's off his meds," Ashley spoke up suddenly. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, she explained. "I found his meds while we were in the basement. They were unopened, so he couldn't have taken any. Of course, I didn't know they were his at the time. I thought they were the psychos. Which I guess they were." She said the last part quieter, more to herself than to the others. There was an awkward silence, which was quickly broken when Sam came running back down the stairs.

"Erm, none of you happened to see Josh, did you?" she asked awkwardly.

Now Emily was really confused. First Josh was dead, then he was tied up and a psycho, and now he was apparently just wandering around loose. The new guy jumped up and exclaimed, "You mean he escaped?" Emily thought she remembered someone calling him Sam, but that couldn't be right. Sam was Sam, not this guy.

Sam crossed her arms behind her back uncomfortably. "Yeah, I think telling him about the Wendigos was a bad idea. He seemed pretty freaked out, and as soon as I turned my back, he got out and went out the window."

The new guy looked at her suspiciously. "How did he get out of the ropes?" he asked.

Sam looked at the floor. "I… may have loosened the ropes a little to get him to talk to me," she admitted.

The new guy groaned and turned away. Chris spoke up. "So he did talk? Did you get anything useful?"

Sam brightened up, and the new guy turned around to listen. "Oh, yeah! He told me he has a kind of base in the mines near the basement, and how to get there. It's got TV's hooked up to all his hidden cameras, and it's got that steel grating stuff. So the only way in or out is through the door."

"Which I presume is locked?" Emily cut in. A little pessimistic maybe, but she had a hard time seeing how this night could get any better.

Sam, however, didn't seem fazed at all. "Yes, but guess what else Josh gave me?" She reached into her jacked pocket and pulled out a key ring with three keys on it. One for the cable car, the house, and his little base, obviously. But if they had the key to the cable car, why didn't they leave that way? She suddenly remembered that she and Matt had already tried, but she was having a hard time remembering why it didn't work.

Chris had apparently had the same thought. "If you have the key to the cable car, why don't we just leave and call the police or something?"

The new guy spoke up. "Calling the police would be a bad idea. Telling the police there are monsters usually gets you your own padded cell. But leaving would be the best option, and I could call some other hunters to help out."

Suddenly Emily remembered. "No, Matt and I unlocked the cable car already. The problem is the psycho took the fuses. And if Josh was the psycho, then he has the fuses!"

Sam looked disappointed. "Josh didn't say anything about fuses. He just gave me the keys."

The new guy got up. "Well, the base seems to be our best option then. We should be safe there until morning, and we can keep an eye on things with the cameras. Who knows, we may even see where Matt is."

Sam spun the key ring around on her finger. "Well then, I guess I'll lead the way. Back to the creepy basement!"

Sam headed down the stairs to the basement, and Emily reluctantly followed her along with the others. She had never scared of basements, but the base was in the mines. The fact that they were going back into the mines, and that the basement had been connected to the mines this whole time, freaked Emily out more than she would ever admit.

 **A/N: Once again, I don't own Supernatural or Until Dawn.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mike open the front door of the sanatorium. He and Dean had decided to check there first, since Dean had spent the past two hours or so in the mine and hadn't seen him. This didn't convince Mike very much, since Emily had been in the mines he hadn't seen her either. He just felt safer in the sanatorium than the mines. He still had a general idea of the sanatorium's layout, and the mine seemed to have a good chance of caving in. He didn't tell Dean any of this though. To be honest, the guy intimidated him a little bit. Mike was used to being the strong, good-looking guy at any gathering, and suddenly having his thunder stolen was a bit off-putting. Adding the fact that Dean probably a good ten years older than he was, was well armed, and actually knew what was going on further proved his superiority. _This is a good thing_ , he berated himself. _This means we'll have a much better chance of surviving a fight. Or just surviving at all._

"You know Matt the best. Where do you think he would if he was in here?" Dean asked, snapping Mike back to the present. He considered the question. Matt was more of a nice guy, pretty laid back. His general strategy was to avoid conflict, like the way he had tried to get Emily and Jessica to calm down earlier. Not that it had worked.

"He would probably be in the safest place he could find. Your brother said he had been in the fire tower, which is probably the safest place on the mountain," he replied.

Dean looked thoughtful. "For a sanatorium, that would probably be whatever they used as solitary confinement. Though maybe not, seems like the kind of a place a mad doctor would set up shop, and who knows what one of those guys might have been up to."

"Do mad doctors count as monsters?" Mike asked, half curious and half trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Their ghosts do," Dean answered mysteriously. He took a small device out of his pocket, which he held out like he was trying to get a signal. The device remained silent, and he put it back in his pocket. "No EMF, so it's a no ghost situation. You do know where the solitary confinement is, right?"

Mike shrugged. "I saw an area that looked like a prison or something, so I'm betting that's the solitary confinement. It's this way," he said, pointing to a doorway.

"Alright then, let's go," was Dean's only response.

After a few minutes with Mike leading the way, they got to the large room where Mike had gotten the jacket and pistol. He suddenly thought of something.

"Do these… Wendigos ever use, like weapons or stuff like that?" he asked.

Dean snorted. "Nope. They're some of best at stealth and tracking, but other than that they make bricks look smart. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I was in here before and I found this jacket and my revolver. Along with a bulletin board with a bunch of newspaper articles on it," Mike explained.

Dean looked impressed. "That's definitely worth investigating. Where was all this stuff?"

"Right over here," he said, pointing at the first alcove. Dean looked at the bulletin board for a while, then said, "Another hunter was here."

"You mean like another monster hunter?" Mike asked, confused.

"Yep. And since we haven't seen anyone else up here, I'm going to guess he didn't make it." He turned away from the bulletin board and faced Mike. "There's nothing on there that we didn't already know, so I'm guessing he killed one Wendigo, then got ambushed by another one. Now where'd you get the gun?"

Mike was pretty freaked out by the fact that the Wendigos had already killed one monster hunter. He hoped that having two monster hunters and all five of them would be enough to make sure they didn't share the same fate. "Um, that was a different alcove." He walked around to the other alcove. "This one's locked," he explained. "I got the gun through that hole right there."

"Well, let's see what else is in there," Dean said, pulling a lockpick out of his pocket. A few seconds later, the door swung open, and Dean pocketed the lockpick with a satisfied look on his face. This alcove was a bit less impressive. Most of the wall was covered with old work schedules from when the sanatorium was still running, and random record books were scattered on the floor and shelves. The makeshift table he had knocked over to the get the revolver was still knocked over. On the opposite side of the alcove, however, was an old wooden worktable with a flashlight, shotgun, and box of shotgun shells on top of it. Dean gestured at the worktable. "Go ahead, stock up. I brought my own," he explained, patting his jacket to reveal a shotgun shaped lump.

Mike eagerly went over the worktable. He hung the flashlight on his belt and put several handfuls of shells in his pockets. Picking up the shotgun and looking it over, he asked, "Will this kill the Wendigos?" He had a mental image of him blowing the head off of a Wendigo.

Dean quickly ended that dream. "Nope, only fire will do that. Although come to think of it, it might knock them back, give you a little time to do something else. So yeah, not going to kill them, but it's definitely better than nothing."

Mike was disappointed, but he at least he could affect them. He imagined what would have happened if he had been attacked earlier. He would have been firing a revolver at them and only annoying them. "Well, that's everything in here," he said out loud. "Back to the solitary confinement then?" he prompted, heading for the door. As he stepped through the door, he noticed a small wooden carving on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. Turning it over, he saw it had been carved into a face with a gaping mouth. As soon as he looked at the hole that made the mouth, he suddenly felt a rush of images pouring through his mind. He closed his eyes to try and see what they were, but he only got one: a giant, stick-thin monster pounding on a human that it had pinned to the ground. The person managed to block the attack, but the monster reared back to deliver a crushing blow. Before that happened though, the rush of images suddenly stopped, leaving him crouching with a wooden carving.

"Mike! Mike, are you alright?" Dean asked behind him. His voice sounded guarded, like he expected Mike to attack him. He put the carving back down and stood up, and he saw that Dean had his pistol out. "It's fine," he reassured him. "I think this carving just gave me a vision."

Dean looked relieved as he holstered his gun. "Sounds like what that plaque was talking about. Butterflies telling the future and stuff."

Dean was just full of surprises. "You mean all that Indian rain dancing magic stuff is real too?" he asked incredulously.

"I dunno about the rain dances, but the Indians were pretty good with magic. Low level stuff usually, no turning their enemies into buffalos or anything," he added, noticing Mike's astonished expression. "So what did you see?"

Mike winced. "I'm assuming it was a Wendigo. It had someone pinned down, and it was attacking them. It was about to kill them, but the vision ended before I got to see if it worked."

Dean squinted. "Are you sure it was a person? Not, I don't know, another Wendigo perhaps?"

"It definitely wasn't a Wendigo, but that's about all I can say. I didn't get a good look at the victim. Why? Do Wendigos usually attack each other?"

"No idea. Generally all the other nearby people get eaten before it's even fully become a Wendigo. Until now I thought that Wendigos always hunted alone." He shrugged. "Anyway, how about we get to that solitary confinement and see if Matt's there."

"Sure," was all he could reply. He was pretty shaken up. It was bad enough that he had just gotten to see a Wendigo and just how terrifying there were. He now understood what Emily had had to go through, and he could see why she was so out of breath. But knowing that what he had just seen would probably happen sometime in the future was even worse. He tried to get the image out of his head as he headed for the cages.

After a few minutes they got to the confinement area. They had to force open some old sliding bars, but after that they were in. There were no windows, making it really dark. Mike pulled out his new flashlight, and Dean pulled out one of his own. He seemed to have just about everything on him. They explored a bit, Dean taking point while Mike made sure nothing came up behind them. They didn't discuss it, Dean just seemed used to taking point. And besides, Mike was still a bit paranoid, so he would have been checking behind them regardless.

In the middle of their fourth hallway, Dean reached back and tapped Mike twice on the shoulder. He turned around, and Dean pointed at the left path of an intersection right in front of them. Mike listened and heard indistinct growling noises from the indicated path. He pulled out his new shotgun as Dean pulled out a flamethrower. They slowly advanced, with Mike staying slightly behind since Dean had the more effective weapon. When they got to the corner, Dean stopped to peer around the corner, then motioned for Mike to follow as he turned the corner. Nothing jumped out at them, but the expectation of it was driving Mike mad. The memory of his vision was coming back, and whenever he saw a dark area or heard the growling noise, he imagined a Wendigo jumping out and pinning him to the floor for the split second before he illuminated the area with his flashlight.

Mike was startled out his funk when Dean suddenly jumped back, looking at something to the left and holding up his flamethrower. As Mike shined his flashlight in that direction, a Wendigo suddenly jumped straight at him. He tried to shoot it with the shotgun, but he was so panicked he almost tripped backwards. By the time he got his shotgun ready, he noticed something.

"It's chained up," he breathed, half to himself.

"Well, that's gonna make it way easier to off 'em," Dean said.

But Mike wasn't so sure. Something felt weird about this situation. He shined his flashlight at the other cells, and to his astonishment, he found that every cell on this hallway had at least one Wendigo chained up in it. Several cells even had five or six Wendigos.

"There's gotta be like thirty Wendigos in this hallway alone!" he said incredulously.

"We better get to work then," Dean said as he finished fiddling with his flamethrower. So they spent the next hour or so burning Wendigos. Dean used his flamethrower, and Mike lit his torch and poked them through the bars until they caught. For some reason the fire never finished them off, which seemed to really annoy and confuse Dean. Mike would just stab them through the bars with his machete until they stopped moving. Since Dean didn't seem to have anything like his machete, Mike put out his torch and started stabbing Wendigos as Dean set them on fire.

As the last Wendigo finally died, Dean put away his flamethrower and remarked, "That has to be some kind of record, killing that many Wendigos in a row."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. We still looking for Matt?" Despite his outward attitude, he was really glad all the Wendigos were dead. For one, he felt like Jessica's death was officially avenged, even though Dean had already killed the Wendigo that actually killed her. Secondly, he could finally think about his vision without tensing up. If anything would prevent it from coming true, this would be it.

Dean looked around. "Well, we weren't exactly quiet. Either Matt wasn't in here to begin with, or he just heard Wendigos and split. Either way, he's not here anymore."

"So we're searching the mines now?" Mike guessed.

"Yep. With any luck, the others have already found him, and we just have to find one group. C'mon, the night's not getting any younger," he called, already heading away.

Mike shrugged and followed him. The Wendigo massacre may have made him feel better, but he still didn't feel good about going back into the mines. He sighed as he ran to catch up with Dean, hoping that tonight was finally starting to look up.

 **A/N: Alright, I've gotten tired of writing this bit, so you're probably tired of reading it. If you want a reminder of the disclaimer, check one of the previous chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, but there's a lot of plot development that I wanted to get right. Enjoy!**

Sam leaned back against the wall and looked around Josh's base. There were two desks, one of which he was sitting on, and the other one had an old computer connected to several old TV's which served as monitors. Samantha had stationed herself in front of them as soon as they had gotten there, hopeful that she would be able to spot Josh or Matt. There was also a card table and some old file cabinets, which only contained old building contracts. Emily was sitting in the only chair besides the one Samantha was sitting in, and Mike and Ashley were standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He had already inspected the metal fencing that enclosed the area. It was just as old as everything else in the basement, but still strong enough to keep safe, at least for the moment.

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger, his mind unconsciously drifted back to Jessica. As soon as he had heard Mike say Jess's name outside the cabin, he had been reminded of his old girlfriend. Finding out that the new Jessica had been the Wendigos' first victim had brought the memory back full force. Now that he had nothing to think about, he could think of nothing else. He remembered the look of horror on her face as she burst into flames on his ceiling. A sight he saw in every victim he and Dean came across. His constant reminder that until there were no more casualties, no more innocent victims, there was still work to be done.

Sam had no idea how long he sat there thinking before he was startled out of his thoughts by a panicked shriek from Ashley. "What is _that_?"

Sam looked up and saw that she was pointing at Emily's lower leg, where a wound was visible through a torn section of her jeans. Chris looked too, and Samantha turned her chair so she could see while still watching the TV's through the corner of her eye.

"It's a cut," Emily told her, in an exasperated tone. "The Gollum thing did it while I was running away."

Ashley grew even more flustered than she was before. "But, but, but if one of them bit you, then you're going to turn into one of them, and then you'll eat us, and then we'll all die…" she trailed off, too panicked to talk anymore. Chris and Samantha shot worried glances at each, clearly wondering to do with Emily.

Sam quickly realized that she was way more frightened than he had previously thought. He had to do calm her down before she got everyone else paranoid too.

Emily opened her mouth indignantly, but Sam interrupted her. "No one's turning into a Wendigo. First of all, that's a scratch not a bite. Second of all, you're thinking of zombies. Only way to turn into a Wendigo is by cannibalism. Have you eaten anyone lately, Emily?"

"No!" she denied indignantly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Although we should probably wrap that up next chance we get, it might get infected." He glanced at Ashley. "A normal infection, not a zombie one."

"Yeah, stop and think before you start accusing people of turning into monsters!" Emily said angrily. Ashley looked ashamed and looked around for something to occupy herself. She found an old journal poking out of a bag on the table. She took it out and sat down on the table to read it. Sam turned back to her surveillance and Chris started to look through the filing cabinets again.

A few minutes the later the awkward silence was broken again by Ashley. She looked up from the journal and proclaimed, "Hey, this guy says that getting bitten doesn't turn you into a Wendigo."

"We already knew that," Emily said, obviously still annoyed about earlier.

"I wasn't finished. This guy says you turn into a Wendigo if a Wendigo spirit possesses you and makes you eat someone else"

Sam was very confused. Wendigo spirits? "Can I see that?" he asked Ashley.

"Sure," she said as she handed him the journal. Sam looked through it and realized it was a hunter's journal, like Dad's journal. Unlike Dad's journal, this one only covered Wendigoes. And the author of the journal did talk about Wendigo spirits, along with the fact that fire only weakened them, instead of killing them. The author wrote that he had learned that the Wendigoes were different early on, and had done a considerable amount of research about both Wendigoes and Blackwood Mountain. His research revealed that Blackwod Mountain had originally been settled by Native Americans. The next page just had a page ripped out of another book taped in.

The page told a story about a Native American village facing an incredibly harsh winter. Several weeks after running out of food, the chief of the village murdered and ate his wife. He tried to keep it a secret, but the village's medicine man found out. In a rage, he cursed the chief in front of the whole village to "suffer the curse of both madness and magic" and to "tempt all he encountered with his own abomination." The page ended there, but the author continued with a theory that the curse was the cause of the strange occurrences on the mountain. The next page was just a list of addresses and phone numbers, but after that was a description of a ritual that the author believed would end the curse. The ingredients were all very common and easy to find, but the description ended with "All of my sources say that the Chant of Cleanliness is a crucial part of the ritual, but I have had no luck finding out what it is, despite the fact that it was supposedly an extremely common chant."

Sam looked up from the journal, trying to take in everything he had just read. Now that he thought about it, this explained so much. Why these Wendigoes looked different from the last one. Why there were more than one. Why fire didn't kill them immediately.

"Um, are you okay?" Sam looked up and realized everyone was looking at him. He must have spaced out a bit after all his realizations. "You okay?" Chris asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured them. "What's more, I think I found a way to get rid of the Wendigoes."

Chris looked confused. "I thought you were just going to kill them all."

Sam hesitated, relunctant to ruin their view of the situation. "Well, apparently these are actually Wendigo spirits, like Ashley said before. And killing a Wendigo just releases their spirits."

Samantha looked alarmed. "So the spirits of the two Wendigoes you two killed earler could swoop in and possess at any moment?"

"I… don't know. The guy who wrote this makes it seems like it would take a long time for that to happen, maybe weeks. But, he also has a way to stop them. It's a ritual that will destroy all of the spirits."

Chris looked doubtful. "So we do some hocus-pocus and boom, all the Wendigoes just turn back into people?"

"No, he says it will only destroy the spirits, and the Wendigoes will still be around. But destroying the spirits will make the Wendigoes easier to kill, and prevent anyone else from turning into a Wendigo. Meaning once we kill all the existing Wendigoes, the mountain will be completely safe."

Emily spoke up. "So what are we waiting for? Let's do this magic ritual thing and kill those spirits!"

"Well… it's missing something," Sam said slowly.

"So what, we need a crystal from the mountaintop or something?" Samantha asked.

"No, nothing like that," Sam assured her. "We need a chant of cleanliness or something. You wouldn't happen to have any books on Native American chants up here, would you?

"Why don't you know this?" Ashley asked. "I mean, you're the monster hunter. Shouldn't you know this?"

"Not really. We're more of the stab and shoot 'em type of hunters, not the hoodoo type."

"Um, Mrs. Washington is really into Native Americans. She has tons of books on them in the library," Chris offered.

"And I haven't seen any Wendigoes on the surveillance," Samantha chimed in. "Maybe it's safe enough to back up?"

"It'll have to be," Sam said, getting up off the desk and stretching. "Normally, I'd go alone, but it's especially important to stay together against Wendigoes. Besides, it'll go faster with more of us helping." He put the journal in his jacket and cautiously lead the others out the door and back into the mines. Finally, something on this mountain seemed to be going right.

 **A/N: Disclaimer is in previous chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emily was pissed.

Most people would find this surprising, considering that they finally had a plan to end the nightmare they were stuck in. It had all started when they had come back to this despicable basement. Emily was extremely scared of the basement due to her recent ordeals, but the last thing she wanted was for anyone else to know she was scared. This meant that during the whole time in the basement, she had interpreted every casual glance, every distracted movement as a sign that someone had discovered her fear. Added to her paranoia of another Wendigo attack, Emily was a mental wreck, which she subconsciously blamed on everyone besides herself.

So when Ashley accused her of turning into a Wendigo, it turned her stress into anger and gave her a conscious reason to blame everyone. Ashley for suggesting it, Chris and Sam for not immediately backing her up, and the new Sam for treating it like a joke, asking her if she had eaten anyone. Then the new Sam had come up with an almost-plan for saving them all. Although normally this would have made her happy, or at least optimistic, this only subconsciously targeted him for more blame: this was his job, he should have had a plan from the beginning, he should have at least come up with a full plan, he should have left them in Josh's base, where it was safe.

So as the new Sam lead the group walked down the tunnel towards the surface, Emily was practically radiating fury at Sam. Not enough to try and get him killed, even if he wasn't their best chance at survival, but pretty much anything else was on the table. Suddenly Sam stopped at a closed double door. Emily remembered him closing it behind them on the way down. Sam tried to open it, but it stayed stubbornly shut. He tried forcing it open, but that failed as well.

He turned around to face them. "It's blocked from the other side," he told them.

"But we just came through those doors on the way down!" Chris exclaimed. "How could they be blocked?"

Sam shrugged. "Could be several things. My best guess is part of the mine collapsed on the other side. We found several miners' accounts that said the mine wasn't stable when we were researching this place."

So Sam had decided the safest place for them was an unstable mine, and now they were trapped down here. _Thanks a lot, Sam,_ she thought to herself, adding it to her growing list of complaints about Sam's decisions.

On the other hand, this gave her a chance to show him up. If she could find way out, it would show that she would be a better leader than he was, despite all his research and monster hunting experience. Looking around, she noticed a manhole in the floor a few feet behind them. She walked over to it and pried the heavy cover off of the hole. Looking down, she another tunnel. Smaller than the one they were in, but still big enough if they walked single file. Better yet, the tunnel ran parallel to the one they were currently in.

"Hey, we can go down here!" she called to the others. They had already noticed what she was doing, of course, but at her call, they flocked over to look down the manhole. The new Sam shined his flashlight down the hole. When he didn't find anything, he clicked it off again.

"Doesn't seem like the safest option, but it's the best one we've got. I'll go down first, then I'll signal to you once I've checked it out a bit," he decided.

As he descended into the hole, Emily silently fumed. Not only had he criticized her find, he had also turned into a way to prove his own leader skills. No "good find, Emily" or "hey, since you found it, why don't you go down first?" Not that she would have wanted to go first, it was entirely too dangerous, but he hadn't even offered! So when Sam called up that it was safe, she climbed down after the others, trying to think of another way to show Sam up.

It was about fifty feet down the corridor that she thought of one. She suddenly remembered that they had left the manhole cover open. How she remembered this was a mystery, since she had been completely focused on showing up Sam at the time, but she did.

"Hey, shouldn't someone close the manhole cover?" she called up to the front of the group. Sam stopped and turned around, a confused look on his face. "Y'know, so Wendigoes don't come up behind us?" she continued.

Sam looked doubtful. "I'm not sure that's much of a problem, and it'll take too long for us to all head back."

"It's okay, I'll just run back and do it," she offered. Since she hadn't really been paying attention, she was at the back of the group. This was also singling her out as a potential leader. Double score!

Sam still looked doubtful however. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone. If you run into a Wendigo…"

"It's fine, I'll be right back," she interrupted him, all too eager for the chance to dismiss Sam and his ideas. "If I'm not back in five minutes, just go on without me." She ran back down the tunnel without waiting for a response. That last part may have been a bit cliché, but it still worked. The tunnel was winding, so it wasn't long before she was out of sight of the group. She got back to the manhole easily, and slid the cover back over the hole. Feeling safer from blocking the hole and confident from out-thinking Sam, she headed back towards the group.

But as she passed a hole in the wall, she heard a scream. Stopping, she looked through the hole. It was as tall as the tunnel and just as wide, and it seemed to lead deeper into the mine. If she squinted, Emily could barely make out the ground, about six or seven feet below her. As she was looking, she heard the scream again, closer this time. Not only was it clearly from the other side of the hole, but she now recognized the voice as Jessica's. Her heart leapt. She had been rather groggy at the time, but she was pretty sure she remembered Mike saying Jessica was dead. Mike was probably ridiculously torn up about it, so this was her chance to not only save Jessica from certain death, but also earn Mike's undying gratitude (despite what she told everyone, she still had feelings for him) and beat Sam at his own job at the same time. She stepped down into the mines, hitting the ground with a slight grunt. The only light down here was coming from the hole behind her, so she walked forward carefully.

Suddenly, a bit of yellow to her left caught her eye. Bending down to examine it closer, Emily realized it was another wooden carving like the one she had found before, except this one had a carved black and yellow snake wrapping around it. Turning it over, she found that while the top part of the front was covered by the snake, it had the same gaping mouth as the other one. She had barely enough time to register this before she once again experienced the stabbing pain through her skull. This time she saw Josh's face, but it was being squeezed by a pair of hands too long and pale to be human. Her suspicions were confirmed as the vision rotated, showing the owner of the hands to be none other than a Wendigo. At that, the vision ended.

She set the carving back down, but continued sitting there, too confused by the vision to do anything. Fortunately, she was startled into action by another of Jessica's screams, this time sounding like it was right next to her. Without bothering to get up, Emily crawled toward the noise, feeling the ground in front of her with one hand. She had barely gone five feet before she felt something metal. Squinting to see in the dim light, she saw it was the latch to a wooden trapdoor in the ground.

She knocked on the trapdoor and called, "Jessica? Are you down there?"

She received an answering scream almost immediately. "Help me!"

Emily immediately set to work unlatching the trapdoor. It wasn't locked, thank goodness, but it was rusty and the light was too dim to see well. After a few frustrating seconds, she managed to unlatch it. She heaved the trapdoor open and called down, "Jessica, I'm coming!"

Before she had a chance to get a leg down the hole, a face popped out of the hole, mere inches from hers, and it wasn't Jessica's. Emily found herself staring into the cold, dead eyes of a Wendigo.

She screamed and tried to run, but its hands shot out and clamped onto either side of her head. It slowly lifted her off her feet, staring at her the entire time. Seemingly unfazed by her screams, it held its thumbs directly in front of her eyes. The last thing Emily saw was two long, razor sharp Wendigo claws plunging into her eyes.

 **A/N: And that's the second death! As usual, disclaimers can be found at the end of previous chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley watched Emily run back down the tunnel, barely believing what had just happened. Emily had just run down a dark, creepy tunnel all by herself after shrugging off the all too likely chance of death, just to shut a stupid manhole cover. She turned around to see what Sammy thought of Emily's sudden death wish. He looked as confused as she felt. He seemed to be trying to decide if it was worth copying her mistake to save her from her own stupidity.

"She'll probably be fine," he said finally, although he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than them. "I didn't hear any Wendigoes as we were going through there. They're probably off in a different part of the mines."

This resulted in a tense silence. She felt like Emily being fine was a best case scenario, and one of those hadn't happened since they stepped foot on this godforsaken mountain. She could tell that the others felt the same way. Every slight noise made everyone whirl around to see what had made the noise, except for Sammy, who only tensed up at the noises.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sammy looked at his watch and announced, "It's been five minutes. We're going back to find her as a group." He continued talking as he pushed his way to the other end of the line. "I'll take point. Chris, you keep an eye out behind us, and if I say run, you run. Got that?" he asked, looking back at them. They nodded silently, and he nodded back in confirmation. He held up a homemade flamethrower and flicked on his flashlight as he started walking slowly back down the tunnel. Ashley followed nervously, and she could hear the others following quietly behind her in the eerie silence.

They had gone about twenty feet down the tunnel when they heard the scream from farther down the tunnel. Ashley jumped backward, accidentally hitting Sam. Sammy was now aiming his flamethrower in the direction of the scream, although the scream sounded far away. Ashley had barely recognized the scream as Emily's when something happened that managed to scare her more than the scream had: it stopped. Not the way a scream would normally end, but suddenly, as if someone or something had put a hand over her mouth. "Go, go!" Sammy yelled, motioning forward with his hand. This shook Ashley out of her state of paralyzed shock, and she sprinted back down the tunnel after Chris and Sam, who had already taken off. She listened as she ran for any signs of a Wendigo, but all she could hear was Sammy's heavy footsteps as he ran behind her.

After running for what seemed like miles, past countless turns and intersections, Sammy finally panted out, "I think we're safe for now. Let's stop and catch our breath." While she was scared, Ashley was glad for the rest; she had stitches in both her sides and she could still feel her heart beating faster than she had ever felt it go before. She collapsed onto the rocky floor and looked at their surroundings as Sam and Chris joined her on the ground. They weren't in the tunnel anymore; they were deep in the mines. They were now in a large open cavern with a single beam of moonlight coming down through a hole in the roof, which was nearly thirty feet above them. It looked like there had once been a ladder going up the wall, but its remains ended a good twenty feet off the ground. Aside from the opening they had just come through, there was the beginning of a small tunnel on the other side of the cavern.

Suddenly Sam spoke up. "What happened back there?" Ashley realized her mind had wandered during the long run; she had completely forgotten about the scream.

Sammy winced. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Emily is dead."

Sam looked at him desperately, as if hoping he was just kidding, while Chris looked uncertain. "Are you sure? I mean maybe the Wendigo just knocked her out, or covered her mouth so it could kidnap her, or something. Wendigoes do that, right?" he asked.

Sammy looked at them sadly. "They do do that, but I've unfortunately heard enough dying screams in my life to know that that was her last scream." He stood up, and his face held new determination. "But we don't have time to sit around right now. We are going to get out of this, but we need to keep moving. That spell is our best chance right now." He looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "That looks like it leads to the woods, which would a lot easier to navigate through than these mines. And these Wendigoes seem to spend more time in the mines than the woods, so it should be safer too."

Ashley didn't have a great head for heights at the best of times, but the thought of reaching the top of the cliff left her no hope. "I… I don't think I could make it up there," she stammered.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me neither. I always last in climbing class, I mean, gym. Sam's pretty good at it though."

Sammy looked over to Sam, who was looking at the cliff thoughtful. "I could probably make it up. Maybe I could look around up there and see if there's any rope or a ladder or something lying around…"

Sammy quickly interrupted her. "No. Splitting up is way more dangerous than staying in the mines. We'll keep going, and if we find any ropes or ladders down here, we'll backtrack."

They set off through the other tunnel, Sammy taking point, followed by Sam and Ashley, and Chris took up the rear again. Ashley kept an eye out for anything that might be useful, but nearly everything in this part of the mines was broken. At one point, Sam bent down and picked something up. At first Ashley thought she had some rope, but as Sam lifted the object, she realized it was a metal pipe, about two feet long. She smacked the pipe solidly against her palm. Clearly she had picked up the pipe to use it as a weapon, although Ashley didn't think a pipe would be use against a Wendigo.

After maybe half an hour of walking through the mines, Sammy tensed up and motioned for them to stop. Ashley was about to ask what was wrong when she heard hissing and yelling from the tunnel in front of them, although the hissing sounded much closer than the yelling. She took a fearful step back as could only have been a Wendigo lurched around a corner ahead of them.

The Wendigo's torso and head were skinny enough that she could see its bones, and its eyes were solid white, but other than that they seemed pretty close to human. Its arms and legs; however, were twice, maybe even three times as long as a normal human's, which reminded Ashley of the stilt walkers at carnivals or circuses. It was running on all fours, leaping extraordinarily far and fast with its ridiculously long limbs. But the scariest thing about it was that it looked like it had just crawled out of a bonfire: its entire body was charred and black, with occasional red embers.

In the split second it took Ashley to notice all this, the Wendigo quickly closed the distance between them and tackled Sammy to the ground, a homemade flamethrower halfway out of his jacket. Ashley shrieked and jumped backward as Sammy struggled to torch the Wendigo. Sam beat him to it, swinging her pipe at the monster's head. The Wendigo had just looked up in response to Ashley's scream, just in time to see the pipe hitting it full in the face. To Ashley's surprise, its head came clean off, soaring down the passage like a baseball.

Sammy pushed the Wendigo's body off of him and stood up. "Nice shot," he complimented Sam as Dean and Sam came around the corner.

Dean looked at the headless Wendigo on the ground and grinned. "Nice, you got him. I torched the bugger, but instead of dying he bolted. Why'd you chop off his head?" he asked Sammy.

"Actually, I didn't," he replied. "It surprised me and knocked me over, and Sam hit a home run with its head." Sam grinned and rested the pipe on her shoulder.

"Impressive," Dean said. "Hey, wait a minute. Why aren't you guys in that hideout place of Josh's?"

"Oh, yeah, we found this journal in the hideout," Sammy replied. "Apparently these are Wendigo spirits that force people into cannibalism. They make the Wendigoes only weakened by fire instead of killed, and when the Wendigo dies they just find someone else to possess. So the only way to kill them is with this spell." He pulled out the journal and opened it to the page, then handed it over to Dean.

As Dean was looking over the spell, Mike suddenly spoke up. "Where's Emily?"

Sam, Chris, and Ashley all looked at each other, none of them wanting to tell Mike the bad news. Finally, Chris spoke up. "She went off on her own to try and stop the Wendigoes from coming behind us. And when we went back to get her, we heard… heard her die." Ashley noticed that he hadn't mentioned the fact that they let her go, and how long they waited before going after her. Mike nodded thoughtfully to himself. Ashley guessed he had already gone through this with Jessica, and by this point he was numb to the pain.

Dean finished reading the spell and handed the journal back to Sammy. "That's great and all, but unless you know a Chant of Cleanliness, it's not going to do crap."

"That's where we were going," Sammy explained. "Mrs. Washington apparently has a lot of books about Native Americans in her library, so we were going to check it out."

"Hey," Mike spoke up again. "I think I might know where to find this chant." He looked up and saw everyone looking at him in expectation. "In the guest cabin, there was a book of Native American legends. I just flipped through it, but I saw several pages of what looked like chants."

"Okay, how about this," Dean decided. "Mike and I will go check out the guest cabin while you all go to the lodge and search the library."

"I'll go with you and Mike," Sam volunteered. "It'll be more even that way."

"Fine by me. Anything else?" Dean asked.

Ashley had an idea. "Hey, you don't happen to have any rope, do you?"

"Never leave home without it," Dean replied, pulling a coil of rope out of his pocket and handing it over.

Sammy looked skeptical. "Since when?"

"Since always," Dean answered flippantly. "Now let's get going, we have some weirdo Wendigo spirits to kill."

Dean, Sam, and Mike went back down the tunnel, while she, Sammy, and Chris went back to the cliff. Once Sammy had climbed and thrown the rope back down, Ashley climbed up. For the first time that night, she dared to hope that the nightmare might finally be almost over. **A/N: As usual, disclaimers are in previous chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean wasn't sure what to make of the whole Wendigo spirits thing. Sure, it explained why fire wasn't working as well; that had been bugging him. But from what he had read in the journal, the spell wouldn't actually kill the Wendigoes, only stop them from coming back. Meaning that even if they completed the spell and it worked, there would still be a crap ton of Wendigoes on the mountain.

"Where are going?" Sam asked, stopping Dean's train of thought from getting any worse.

"Back to the sanatorium. It's the fastest way to get to the guest cabin without getting murdered by a Wendgio."

"We passed a hole that led to the woods on our way here. Would that be any faster? Sam asked.

Dean considered this. "Faster? Maybe. But we don't know how to get to the guest cabin from the woods, and the last thing you want to be with Wendigoes on the loose is lost in the woods. So this way will be much faster. Besides, Mike and I more or less cleaned out the sanatorium, so it should be completely safe."

"Should be?" Mike broke in. "We killed all the Wendigoes, what else could be there?"

"No idea," Dean replied. "But thinking you're safe and letting your guard down is how you get dead. Maybe some new Wendigoes jump us. Maybe some vengeful spirits show up. Maybe the freaking zombie apocalypse starts. So until we get off this hellhole of a mountain, we're going to assume it's not safe. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam replied.

"Yep," Mike mumbled, sounding a bit nervous. Which was good, being nervous would keep on edge, stop him from letting his guard down.

At this point, they entered a small cavern, not much larger than the tunnel they had just left. It seemed much smaller than it actually was, because it had a relatively low ceiling and most of the room was some kind of underwater lake that continued through a small opening to the right. On the left was a door that they had come through on their way here, which eventually led to the sanatorium basement. Suddenly Dean heard a noise, and he motioned for Mike and Sam to be quiet. They froze on the spot while Dean listened. As he listened, he realized the sounds were frenzied yells coming from the opening on the right. They were human yells, but he couldn't tell what they were saying, or even if it was a boy or a girl. He figured he could only hear it now because of the echoes from the cave walls and the lake. He turned around to face the other two. "Hear that? Sounds human."

Their eyes lit up. "Do you think it might be Matt?" Mike asked.

"Or maybe it's Josh!" Sam exclaimed. "Then we can get the fuses and get out of here!"

Dean was confused. "The fuses to what exactly?"

"Oh yeah, you left before Emily told us. Emily and Matt got to the cable car station and unlocked it, but Josh had taken the fuses out of the fuse box, so it didn't work," Sam explained.

"Well, the sooner we can get off this mountain, the better," Dean replied. "You guys can get home or wherever, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind having a few more hunters on this case."

Mike looked at the lake skeptically. "You don't happen to have an inflatable raft in your jacket, do you?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope, we're going to have to get the full experience."

Suddenly, Sam pointed to something behind some rocks near the water's edge. "Hey, what's this?" she asked no one in particular as she picked it up. As she did, Dean saw that it was another totem like the one that had given Mike a vision. Sure enough, as she turned it over, she winced and held her head with her free hand, the totem locked into the grasp of her other hand. Mike moved over to help her, but as soon as he touched her shoulder, she gasped and looked up. "Wha… what _was_ that?"

"We think they're some Native American prophecy carvings or something," Dean explained. "Mike found one earlier and got a vision of some kind. What did you see?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure, it was hard to focus. It looked like the lodge, and it was on fire, and somebody, a human somebody, was in front of it, and then it ended."

"Could you tell if anyone was in the lodge?" Dean asked.

Sam shook her head. "Well, we're heading for the guest cabin, so we should be fine if it does turn out to be true. Let's get going." He cautiously stepped down into the lake, wincing at the sudden cold. Fortunately, his feet soon touched the bottom. "Looks like it's only about waist deep. We should be fine." He waded over to the opening, hearing the splashes as Mike and Sam joined him in the freezing water.

Through the opening was a much larger cavern, although the lake took up most of it. There was also a large water wheel, although Dean had no idea why someone would build a water wheel in a stillwater lake. The yelling was louder in here, but between the splashing sounds the three of them were making and the echoing of the cave, he still couldn't hear what was being yelled. He did feel like the shouts had a masculine sound to them, but that could easily be his imagination. The echoes also kept him from pinpointing the source of the yelling, but the only other way out of this particular cavern was a metal door on one of the few parts of the cave that wasn't underwater, on the other side of the cavern. He waded his way over to the other side of the cavern and climbed back onto dry land. He turned around and helped pull Mike up out of the water, then turned his attention to the door as Mike helped Sam out of the water. The door was badly rusted, and a quick pull told him that it wasn't quite rusted shut, but it was pretty darn close.

"It's rusted pretty bad," he told the other two. "We're going to need all three of us if we're going to get it open."

"Alright," Mike acknowledged as he and Sam both grabbed the conveniently large door handle. "Ready? Three… two… one… pull!" It took a few moments to get through all the rust, but once they did, the door swung open easily. None of them were expecting this, so they all fell backwards, Mike having to grab what was left of a wooden post to keep himself from falling back into the water.

"Well, at least it's open now," Sam said breathlessly as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Yeah, tell that to my butt," Dean groaned, picking himself up as well. Normally he wouldn't have minded a quick spill, especially since it wasn't from being thrown by some monster for once, but he had had his gun in the back of his pants and landed right on it.

As the three of them walked through the doorway, Dean quickly forgot about his butt, and he heard both Sam and Mike gasp behind him. To be honest, experience was the only thing keeping him from gasping too.

They were now in a cavern about the size of a large room. It was separated into sections by crude wooden walls, which had plenty of cracks in them if you wanted to see the other side. But the disturbing part was the chains hanging from the ceiling. A few of the chains supported, disturbingly, human-sized bird cages. The rest of the chains ended in large hooks. And on three of those hooks hung headless human bodies.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sam gasped, turning away, while Mike just stared, frozen in shock.

Dean investigated the bodies closer. One of them looked fairly old; much to old to have been any of the kids. Dean figured it was probably all that was left of the hunter who had written the journal. The other two were fresh; Dean had no doubt that both of them had been killed tonight. They were both teenagers, a boy and a girl. Two boys and two girls were currently missing, and the only one Dean had seen really anything of was Jessica. He could tell that it wasn't Jessica's body, meaning it must be Emily's body. He had no clue about who the boy was.

He turned to Mike. "Do you, uh… recognize either of them?" he asked slowly.

Mike swallowed, trying to regain his composure. "Um, yeah, it's…" He took a deep breath. "That's Matt and Emily. Or, well, their bodies, at least."

Dean realized that neither Mike or Sam would be capable of pretty much anything unless he could get them back on track. "Alright, you know what? I'm just gonna say it. This sucks. Your friends are dead, and that sucks. But we can't do anything about that right now. What we can do is make sure this doesn't happen to anybody else. And we can start with whoever else is down." At this point, Dean realized that the shouting had stopped. He had been so distracted by the bodies he hadn't noticed. Ignoring the probably indications of this, he continued. "This seems to be the Wendigoes' lair, so if we're going to save this guy, we're going to need to be fast. You with me?"

Fortunately, his speech seemed to do the trick. Mike was nodding, and Sam turned around. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do this." She gripped her pipe tighter, and Mike pulled out his shotgun.

"Then let's go," Dean said, pulling out his flamethrower. They proceeded around a wooden wall that was blocking their view of most of the room. On the other side was a large open area, and a teenage guy who seemed to be having a mental breakdown in the middle of it.

"Josh!" Sam exclaimed as she and Mike rushed over to him. As Dean walked up, Mike was shaking Josh out of whatever he was doing.

"Don't… don't hit me," Josh said, barely audibly. He looked completely different than he had earlier. His maniacal confidence and over-the-top humor were gone, replaced with terrified shakiness and constant looks over his shoulder. He was clearly terrified of something, but Dean had no way of knowing whether that something was real or just in Josh's head.

Mike let go of Josh and stepped back. "Sorry man, but there wasn't much else I could do. You were full mental jacket."

"Josh, we have to get out of here," Sam told him. "Matt and Emily are dead, we just saw their bodies back there, we have to get out of here!"

Dean could tell that this train of thought wasn't going to go anywhere productive, so he cut her off. "Yeah, getting out of here would be great. Do you have the fuses for the cable car?"

Despite whatever Mike had done to him, Josh still didn't seem all there. "The… fuses? Fuses… fuses… Oh, the fuses." He pulled something small out of his pocket. Dean put out his hand to take them, but pulled it away again when Josh shied away from him. Sam put out her hand instead, and Josh shakily dropped a small pile of fuses into it.

"Alright, we got the fuses," Dean said, "but we still have to check out the guest cabin, then meet up with everyone else at the lodge." If Josh had any questions about their plan, he didn't show any indication of it. "It's back this way," he continued, gesturing back the way they came, mostly for Josh's benefit. He started back, but Josh didn't seem to notice.

"C'mon, man," Mike encouraged him. Josh finally seemed to realize what was going on. He nodded vacantly and followed closely behind Mike.

On their way back, Mike and Sam made a point of looking away from the hanging corpses. Josh noticed them, but he just started muttering under his breath until they were back at the lake and the corpses were out of sight. Dean slipped back into the icy water, followed by Sam. Josh only got in when he saw Mike follow them in. They were about halfway to the opening when disaster struck. Dean felt something grab his foot. He tried to yell to the others, but had only gotten the first syllable out when his foot was yanked out from under him, plunging him into the water. As he struggled to regain his balance, he could faintly hear the other three struggling above the water. He finally got his balance back and stood up. Through the water in his eyes, he could see a tall, lanky shape that could only be a Wendigo. It seemed to be holding one of the others, and someone else was between him and the Wendigo, who was getting larger for some reason. That reason quickly became obvious as Sam slammed into him, knocking him underwater again. This time he faintly heard a terrified scream, which was ominously cut off. When he managed to resurface again, there was no sign of the Wendigo or Mike. He could hear Sam spluttering to his left, and in front of him floated Josh's corpse, the head now only a bloody pulp. Sam managed to clear her eyes and quickly took in the situation.

"Josh! Oh my god, Josh… Mike! Miiiike!" she called. Mike waded out from behind an outcrop of rock, trying to shush her. Sam swore loudly. "Mike, don't scare me like that!" she told him angrily.

"Sorry, the Wendigo pushed me back there, and I figured it would safer to stay back than keep facing it."

Dean interrupted their little reunion. "Okay, Wendigoes usually go after people when they're alone, so the fact that it attacked all four of us is pretty scary. We need to get out of here, and fast." He quickly started back towards the opening, and he heard Sam and Mike following behind him.

They managed to get back to the first cavern without incident. He pulled the door to the sanatorium open and herded Mike and Sam through. Then he pulled the door shut behind him, blocking it with an iron rod lying next to the door. It probably wouldn't stop the Wendigo, but hopefully it would discourage them, or at least slow them down. As the trio walked silently toward the sanatorium basement, Dean hoped that that was their last Wendigo encounter, although he figured that the mountain still had plenty of surprises left for them.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I got a severe case of writer's block. Hopefully I can now get back to somewhat regular updates. For disclaimer, see previous chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mike was nervous, not that he'd been particularly relaxed for what seemed like days now. So it was more like he was more nervous than he had been before. This was mostly because the Wendigoes were breaking their patterns. Not only did this make them unpredictable and even scarier, but it had already cost Josh his life. Even though Josh had kinda sorta started all this with his elaborate and really mean idea of a prank, Mike had never wanted him dead, especially after seeing him full mental jacket like that. And to be honest, he kind of felt responsible for his death. He felt like he should have tried to distract the monster or something instead of hiding, even though the rational part of his brain told him there was nothing he could have done to save him. Just like Jessica. He had failed her the same way he failed Josh. Was there any way to win this game of life and death?

Mike was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by an urgent whisper from Sam. "Wait!"

"What?" Mike whispered back as he turned around. She motioned for him to be quiet. Behind her, Dean stopped, looking around warily.

"Do you hear that?" Sam asked in a hushed whisper. Mike listened carefully, and he did hear that. The unmistakable sound of Wendigoes was coming from his left. Unfortunately, the way to the front door was also to the left. Looking for something to help, he noticed the wall in front of him. There were words painted on the wall, telling where each direction led. The word ENTRANCE was next to an arrow pointing left, but the arrow pointing right was accompanied by the word MORGUE. He remembered finding the morgue while exploring earlier, meaning he could still get them to the front hall.

"The Wendigoes sound like they're between us and the entrance, so we'll have to go right and take the long way around," he whispered back. Sam and Dean nodded their acknowledgement, so he went right down the hallway, as quickly as he could without making too much noise. Fortunately, the farther they went, the fainter the Wendigo noises became, until when they got to the morgue, he couldn't hear anything at all. As he cautiously opened to the door to the morgue, everything looked undisturbed. Several of the body compartments were now hanging open, but Mike was pretty sure he had left them like that. As they walked from the morgue to the next room, Sam asked in a low voice, "Um, why is there an arm in here?"

Looking in the direction Sam was, Mike saw the strange waving arm he had seen before. It seemed like ages ago when he had examined the strange device, wondering what a human arm would be bait for. Now he knew all too well what ate humans on this mountain.

"I think it's some kind of Wendigo trap, and the arm is the bait," he answered.

Sam looked confused. "How is a box with a waving arm supposed to trap a Wendigo?"

"Beats me." He inspected the device closer, being careful to stay out of the way of the waving arm. If they could figure out how this trap worked, maybe they could use the same idea later on. Before he could find anything new, however, he heard a loud crash from the corner of the room, followed by Dean swearing. Whirling around, he saw Dean sprawled in the remains of a wooden desk in the corner, and a Wendigo standing in the doorway they had just come through. Apparently they had not gotten as far away from the Wendigoes as they had thought.

Having dealt with Dean, the Wendigo went for Sam, who only had her metal pipe for protection. Instinctively, Mike fired his shotgun at the Wendigo, blasting it back into the morgue. Just as he did so, another Wendigo came through the doorway, climbing along the ceiling like a giant spider. Dean had managed to extricate himself from the desk, and he sent a stream of flame at the new Wendigo with flamethrower. The Wendigo dropped from the ceiling with a screech, and Mike blasted it back through the doorway before it could hit the ground. Mike pulled two more shells out of his pocket and struggled to reload the shotgun before they came back. Unfortunately, two new Wendigoes came through the doorway instead. Dean bathed one of them in flames while Sam wildly flailed her pipe around. Mike clicked the shotgun shut again and aimed at the Wendigo closer to Sam. As he did so, the first Wendigo leapt through the open doorway at him. Dean managed to hit it with fire in midair, but it still slammed into Mike knocking him backwards into the device. As he and the Wendigo fell backwards, the top of the device disappeared, replaced with a large bear trap that clamped around the Wendigo's hand and Mike's left arm.

Mike's screams of pain were quickly joined by the Wendigo's screeching and Sam's horrified screams. Fighting through the pain, Mike noticed a charred portion of the Wendigo's back and hit it as hard as he could with the butt of the shotgun. The Wendigo went limp, but Mike couldn't tell if it was dead or just incapacitated. Looking around, Mike saw that Dean had taken care of his Wendigo and was now working on the other one, with Sam running interference with her pipe. Then three more Wendigoes came through the door. "Look out!" he yelled. Dean whirled around, sending a wave of flame at the Wendigoes. Not only did all three dodge the fire, but one of them managed to swipe at Dean, knocking the flamethrower out of his. Suddenly Mike realized that there was only one way out.

"Sam! Dean! Go on without me!" he shouted at them.

Sam stuck her pipe through the charred face of a Wendigo. "No, we're not gonna just leave you behind!"

One of the Wendigoes tried to swipe at Sam while she was distracted, but Mike blasted it away from her. "There's no other way! I'll hold them off so you can escape! You have to end this!" He looked at Dean and could tell from his face that he saw it too.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and headed for the door. "He's right, we have to go!" As they ran through the doorway, Mike caught one last glance of Sam's distraught face before she disappeared. The Wendigo started after them, but Mike knew he couldn't let them. There was no way he could reload with one arm in a bear trap, which meant he had one shot to get rid an unknown number of Wendigoes. Fortunately, he had an idea.

"You are not killing any more of my friends!" he yelled at the Wendigoes. And with those as his final words, he fired his final shot at Dean's fallen flamethrower. It exploded, and as the wall of fire came towards him with a roar mixed with Wendigo screeches, Mike smiled, knowing that while he couldn't save Jess or Josh, or even himself, he had managed to save Sam and Dean.

 **A/N: Almost to the end! I'm making a goal to have it finished by the end of the month, so stay tuned! As usual, disclaimers can be found in previous chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sam was starting to get bored of reading.

Getting back to the lodge had been surprisingly easy. Once they had climbed out of the mines with Dean's rope, they'd only been about half a mile away from the lodge. They'd gotten in without a problem, which left Sam where he was now: basically trying to read the entirity of Mrs. Washington's library. Of course, he could usually do research for days on end before needing a break, and it was usually at least a week before Dean could force him to go outside and do something. But this wasn't ancient Arabic texts or detailed lore websites. While the entire library was devoted to Native Americans, aside from one shelf of do-it-yourself home improvement books, they all seemed to be the crap books you bought in gift shops, just old Native American legends abridged almost beyond recognition. Even the books in the secret room Chris had opened up were just history books, nothing supernatural to be found. Still, you never knew where a chant of cleanliness might turn up, so he was stuck here. Looking up from his book, he checked on Chris and Ashley. Chris was sitting at one of the tables reading a book, but he seemed to be more focused on staying awake than the book. Ashley was sitting on the floor with her back to a now empty bookshelf. She kept falling asleep, only to have her head hit the bookself behind her and wake her up again.

All three of them were suddenly brought out of their stupors when Sam heard a door downstairs. As Sam went for his flamethrower, Dean's voice came from downstairs. "Hey, Sammy, it's us!"

Sam walked out of the library and looked down over the railing, Chris and Ashley in his wake. He saw Dean and Samantha walking towards the stairs, and Samantha was waving a book. "We found the chant!" she informed them excitedly.

"Really?" Ashley almost squealed. "So we can finally get rid of these Wendigo thingies! Right?"

"Yep," Sam answered her, pulling out the journal. "Now we just need to get all the ingredients."

"Hold on," Chris interrupted. "Where's Mike?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Dean and Samantha looked at each other, as if debating who should tell him. Which of course could only mean one thing: Mike was dead. Sam had a newfound respect for European hunters who had to deal with Wendigoes on a regular basis.

Finally, Dean spoke up. "We were going through the sanatorium when we got jumped by a bunch of Wendigoes, and when Mike got his arm caught in a bear trap, he decided to stay behind and buy us some time. Which he did, but he didn't really come out on top after that."

There was another awkward moment of silence, which was broken by Ashley this time. "Let's get those ingredients and finish this thing already."

For once in Sam's life, the ingredients were downright easy to gather. He raided the spice cabinet while Dean took a quick trip outside for some assorted plants. Chris went down to the basement for some spray paint, Ashley found some matches in a random cabinet, and Samantha cut some deer fur off of a mounted deer head with a kitchen knife. Once they had gathered all of the ingredients, they reconvened in the library. Dean made a circle on the rug with the spray paint and started filling it in with symbols from the journal. "Hope you don't get in too much trouble with the Washingtons for ruining their rug," he remarked, half joking.

"At this point, I'll be happy to buy them a new rug if it means I get out of this alive," Chris replied. Sam knew that Dean had been trying to distract the kids from their grief, but it just wasn't working. They had lost most of their friends in one night, which was pretty bad even by hunter standards. The rest of the ritual went on in silence, except for Sam reading the chant of cleanliness. Once he finished the chant, Dean lit a match and dropped on the small pile of ingredients. Immediately a wave of power blasted outward from the circle, causing everyone to take a step back and knocking the home improvement books off the shelf.

"So, I'm guessing that means it worked?" Samantha asked tenatively.

"It should," Sam replied. "Now fire alone should be enough to kill them, and they won't be able to repossess anyone, or whatever the whole Wendigo spirit thing was about."

"But before you do anything, we are getting you three off of this mountain," Dean broke in. "Sam's got the fuses, and I've got the key, so we can officially get of this stupid mountain."

"Thank god," Ashley said quietly. Dean led the group downstairs, and they were soon walking around the living room where they had first introduced themselves only a few hours ago, less than ten feet from the front door. If they could only from the lodge to the cable car without running into any Wendigoes, everything would be fine.

But of course, everything was not fine. Before they could even get to the door, Sam heard a noise behind him and whirled around. Coming up from the lower floor were no less than five Wendigoes. They must have sensed the spell, and come running to stop them completing it. While the Wendigoes were too late to stop the spell, they were just in time to try and stop from escaping. Fortunately, they were coming from the opposite direction from the door.

"Go!" Sam yelled to the kids, pulling out his flamethrower and sending a wave of fire at the Wendigoes. Unfortunately, the Wendigoes were too far away and they just scattered. In the corner of his eye he saw the kids running for the front door while Dean pulled out his shotgun. Sam mentally groaned. Dean must have lost his flamethrower in his last Wendigo attack, meaning that he could only knock them back, and that Sam would have to actually kill them all. The problem was now that the Wendigoes had split up, he couldn't concentrate on any of them enough to finish them off without clawed by the other four. Even with Dean blowing away any Wendigo that got too close, they were severely outnumbered. He ducked and weaved, blowing fire everywhere as the Wendigoes seemed to constantly close in from every side.

Then he heard Dean yelling through the chaos. "Get to the door! I'm gonna hit the gas pipe!" Immediately Sam understood. The fireplace was gas powered, and once they were close enough to the door, he would the gas pipe. Then it would only take a quick burst of flame to set the whole house on fire. He kept dodging and blasting fire at the Wendigoes, but he now dodged toward the door whenever he got the chance. After what seemed like hours, he and Dean were side by side in front of the door. He had managed to light one of them, and it had immediately burst into flames and disintegrated, proving that the spell had worked. Unfortunately, at this rate they would still die before the Wendigoes did. Blowing up the house was the only option. Even as he thought this, Dean switched his shotgun to his left hand and blasted a Wendigo back with it as his right hand pulled out his pistol and shot the gas pipe in one fluid motion. He then dove towards the door, body slamming it open as he sailed out of the lodge. Sam immediately followed, pointing his flamethrower behind him and squeezing the handle as hard as he could. He was a good five feet outside when the house exploded, a wave of heat sending him flying away from the house.

Chris wasn't sure how long they sat watching the burning lodge. Normally a full-blown house fire would have at least been scary, but after tonight, it was like watching a campfire slowly burn itself out. He had seen Sam and Dean make it out, and just knowing that they were all safe was a luxury he would never take for granted again.

After they had been watching the house burn for what seemed like hours, Chris was startled by the sound of helicopters. He looked up and saw two police helicopters. Someone must have managed to call the police sometime during the night. There wasn't room for them to land, so they dropped ropes to pull them up. As they headed over, Chris noticed Sam leave the fuses on the picnic table she had been sitting at. Wondering why she would leave those here, Chris suddenly noticed that Sam and Dean were gone. She must have left them so they could leave later. He wasn't sure why they had left, but considering the number of deadly weapons they were carrying, he wasn't surprised that they were avoiding the police.

On the ride back, the three of them sat in silence, wrapped up in the shock blankets the officers had given them. While they hadn't asked them any questions, Chris was sure there would be lots of questions back at the police station. He decided that he wouldn't mention Sam or Dean. After everything they had done, the last thing he wanted was to get them arrested.

 **A/N: And that's the end! I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Surprise epilogue! I just wanted to tie up one loose end before I ended the story.**

Jessica woke up and realized it was just a nightmare. Although she still found it strange, as her nightmares were usually about being humiliated in public. This nightmare had about monsters chasing her until she ended up falling down an endless pit. _Well, it's over now_ , she thought to herself as rolled over to get out of bed. But as this simple action caused pain to shoot through every part of her body, she realized that she was lying on a cave floor, not in her bed. More importantly, what she had originally thought was a nightmare was all too real.

Feeling like she was going to throw up with every movement, she slowly got to her feet and looked around. She was in what was left of an old mining elevator at the bottom a shaft she couldn't see the top of. She vaguely remembered the monster leaving her in the elevator, although she wasn't sure why. Hanging on a crude hook nearby was a miner's jacket, which she put on over her tank top. It was old, dirty, and uncomfortable, but at least it was warm. Ahead of her were several tunnels, but since the only light came from the top of the shaft, Jessica could only a see a few feet down each one.

Jessica decided to stay where she was. For one thing, she had no light source of her own, having lost her phone while the monster was dragging her through the forest. So if she went anywhere, she would have to do so in complete darkness. Also, her parents and every teacher she had ever had had drilled into her head 'If you get lost, stay where you are so someone can find you.' While she kind of doubted anyone would ever find her down here, she remembered Mike leaning over her and crying out as she fell. Meaning Mike knew she was down here, and if he came back with help she needed to be here waiting for them.

For once, waiting wasn't really a problem. Sitting still was less painful, as she only had to deal the dull ache throughout her body, rather than the sharp pains that accompanied every move she made. The only sound was of her own, shaky breaths. But looking at the tunnels leading into darkness was frankly terrifying. Staring into the thick blackness, wondering if there was a monster mere feet away from her, watching, waiting. _You haven't heard anything since you woke up,_ she tried to console herself. _Nothing could be that quiet. Especially not the thing from before._ She repeated that thought to herself until it became almost a chant in her mind in an attempt to calm herself down.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably more like minutes, she heard something. At first she thought her fear was playing tricks on her, but as she held her breath to hear better, she definitely heard it. The scraping sound of claws on rock faintly echoed from the tunnel on her right, accompanied by slow, raspy breaths that almost sounded like low growls. Even as she wondered if it was the monster again or some animal, she knew that it didn't matter. She wasn't going to take that risk. She got to her feet as quietly as she could and made her way to her left, away from the noises. She tried to move quietly, but in her state every small stone she knocked aside with her foot seemed as loud as a gunshot. Soon the light from the shaft faded into the distance, leaving her in complete darkness. She felt along the cave wall to keep her bearings. Every now and then she would stop to listen for the breathing. She nearly always heard it, still far away, but too close at the same time. Even when she didn't hear it, she only got to rest for about a minute before she heard it again. And so she would have to keep moving.

Jessica had no idea how long she kept this up. She didn't even think about how long it was. She had gotten to the point beyond terrified where the only thing that mattered was surviving for as long as possible. But of course she couldn't keep running forever. During one of her rests, she heard the sounds again. But as she listened, she realized the scraping of claws was much faster now, and the breathing much heavier and quick. Meaning that now the monster was running. It had found her. She tried to run, but in the darkness she tripped over a rock and fell face first. As the sounds grew ever closer, she realized that this was the end. There was nothing she could do but die. Die, alone, in an abandoned mine, killed by a monster. She had never thought that she might die like this. At this point, she didn't even care if it was painful. She just hoped it would be quick.

"Gotcha, ya sonuvabitch!" It was a male voice, but not one she recognized. While Jessica was still registering this statement, a burst of flame erupted in front of her, sending a wave of heat over her and blinding her after the hours of pitch blackness. When she regained her sight, the flame had been replaced by the beam of a flashlight, which illuminated two men standing in front of a smoldering pile of ashes.

"Well, Sammy, looks like that's the last of 'em," the shorter one said, the same voice as before.

"Wha - ?" Jessica tried to ask, but she couldn't get any further. She didn't know what she was trying to ask, or even what she wanted to find out. Fortunately, her poor attempt at speech seemed to alert the two men to her presence.

"Jessica?" the speaker exclaimed in surprise. Jessica briefly wondered how he knew her name.

"Wait, Jessica? I thought she was dead?" the taller one, Sammy, asked.

"I thought she was too! Mike said a Wendigo dropped her down an elevator shaft," he replied. Jessica didn't know what a Wendigo was, but at this point she didn't really care.

"Monster… left me on the elevator… then it fell… but I'm not dead," Jessica tried to explain, but she was too tired and scared to enunciate properly. The first man bent down to help her up.

"And you've been down here ever since?" Sammy asked increduously as his friend pulled her to her feet. "You're lucky to be alive, you know that?"

"Yeah, the police picked up your friends at like, six this morning? And now it's…" he pointed his flashlight at his watch and squinted. "Ten-thirty at night? You've been down here for sixteen and a half hours at least." Jessica wasn't surprised that it had been that long, but either knowing how long she had running or the knowledge that she was now safe from the thing chasing her caused all the strength to drain from her limbs. She pitched forward, but one of the strangers caught her and picked her up. As they started walking back down the tunnel, they started talking to each other.

"I guess we're going to have to make a stop at the police station on the way back then."

"Yeah. She's lucky we found her before we left, or she would have been down here for a long time, 'cause I doubt the Washington's are ever coming back up here."

"Yeah, since all three of their kids died up here and their fancy lodge is blown up. Hey, maybe it could be a new safehouse for us."

At this point, Jessica slipped into unconsciousness, knowing that she was finally safe.

 **A/N: And that's the end! Thanks for staying until the end and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
